Happy Dream
by Shiawase Day
Summary: -Sí, siempre le rezo a Dios para que me dejes poner un collar en tu cuello como la buena perra que se que eres. -Tu... - ¿Qué sucede? -La gran Gura-sama te trae loco ¿no? -Reí maliciosamente -debería aprovechar y decirte que me beses los... Al despertar debes prepararte para afrontar la realidad. Sobretodo si nunca fuiste la protagonista de este fanfiction romántico.
1. CONFESION

Diez minutos, quince minutos en silencio. Frente a mí estaba el sádico, quien apartó la mirada. Acabando con el contacto visual que teníamos, supongo que debe estar esperando a que le diga la razón por la cual le mande a llamar con una carta que pegué en su espalda hace dos horas.

—Me mandas a llamar ridículamente con una carta—sacó el sobre que había pegado discretamente mientras dormía en la clase de Tsuki —llegó y te quedas callada, ¿acaso ya se jodió la última neurona que tienes?—aparte la vista al ver que abría el sobre, desdoblo el papel que se hallaba dentro, y aclaró su garganta —" _Basura, trae tu horrible trasero a las afueras de la biblioteca. Ignora esta carta y te juro que mañana despiertas en China"_. —Maldito sádico, ¿acaso quieres avergonzarme? No te daré el gusto —Te diste cuenta que te gusto —Afirmó. De alguna forma esto salía a mi favor —Muy tierno china.

—Cállate y agradece-aru —sonreí confiadamente acercándome a él —Tienes demasiada suerte que yo, "La Reina de la Preparatoria Gintama" te dará una oportunidad —crucé los brazos esperando su respuesta.

—Parece que Dios escuchó mis súplicas —soltó suspirando.

No pude evitar sorprenderme, estaba segura que mi cara reflejaba mi asombro ya que él sádico me sonrió con superioridad al verme, dejando eso de lado ¿está aceptando? Claro que sí, soy toda una belleza como mami. ¿Cómo he podido dudar de ello? Bien, ahora ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué hago? no pensé qué llegaría tan lejos.

Sólo me queda realzar el poco orgullo que me quedaba. Sí, el poco orgullo el hecho que en cada tema de conversación él aparezca en mi cabeza y tenga que aguantar las ganas de nombrarlo, era humillante. Que su estúpida cara de niña ronde en mi mente mientras almuerzo era frustrante y nauseabundo, que me preocupara por los golpes que le daba ante alguna insolencia de su parte y que me inquiete si los arañazos o mordidas en sus brazos y cara dejaría marca.  
La idea de que me odie más de lo que creía era aterradora.

—¿Es bondadoso no-aru? — conteste.

Nos quedamos en silencio sin saber cómo continuar con la conversación, levanté la mirada al escuchar sus pasos acercándose a mi haciendo devolver los míos causando que mi espalda chocara con la pared

—Oye, espera ¿Qué haces? —Pregunte.

El alzo para mi vista un delicado collar dorado con un dije en forma de conejo logrando emocionarme y que chillara en mi interior.

—Sí, siempre le rezo a Dios para que me dejes ponerte un collar en tu cuello como la buena perra que sé que eres.

—Tu...

—¿Qué sucede?

—La gran Gura-sama te trae loco ¿no? —Reí maliciosamente —debería aprovechar y decirte que me beses los...

Sus labios sobre los míos, interrumpieron mi comentario, sus manos acariciaron mi cuello posándolos en la parte de atrás, haciéndome sentir un frío metálico, sus dedos jugaban tratando de colocarme el collar, mientras me besaba. No pude evitar sonreír, separó nuestros labios mirándome con una expresión aburrida sin hacer contacto visual. Todo lo contrario a lo que tenía que hacer al terminar el primer beso de dos amantes.

 _No sólo yo había perdido esta batalla._

—Estoy siendo complaciente con mi perra. Qué suerte tienes Gura-sama —dijo con su típica voz monótona, alejándose un poco acariciando mí mejilla —a partir de hoy regresaremos juntos, chocó tiernamente nuestras narices me besó una vez más siendo algo rápido pero no por eso dejó de acelerar mí corazón alejándose completamente y dejándome sola.

 _Nada sería igual... ese idiota es sólo mío_.

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Actualizare en unos días. ¡Así que voten y comenten si les gustó!**

 **Quiero aclarar un punto:**

 **Tiene un final... algo totalmente opuesto a mi estilo ya que no me gustan este tipo de historias porque se quedan en mi mente y me perturban**.


	2. CHARLA PADRE E HIJA

Es el último día de la semana, es la hora del almuerzo y eso significa que es la hora de la felicidad de nuestra pelirroja favorita.

Hasta que..

—Kagura Yato vaya a la sala de profesores.

— ¿Por qué te llaman sin mí? ¿Ya me estas siendo infiel?

—Cállate-aru— dijo la pelirroja metiendo todos los panes que había comprado dentro de la bolsa — ¡Ugh! odio esto...

La jovencita de ojos azules se despidió de su novio y de su amiga que se despidió agitando su mano Kagura emprendio lentamente el camino hacia la sala de profesores. Se quedó afuera un momento sin saber si era buena idea entrar... tal vez podría regresar y fingir que no la habían llamado, colocarse unos audífonos como su sádico novio para ignorar cualquier llamada por parte de su tutor...

 _Sin duda estoy aprendiendo malos hábitos_ \- sonrió sin poder evitarlo Gin-chan tendría algo más para charlar con ella. Dudo un poco, la semana anterior había logrado esquivar los intentos de charlas de Gintoki prácticamente habían días donde se quedaba a dormir con Soyo y un día con su estúpido hermano no mentiría no cerro el ojo en toda la noche el mayor la había retado a diversos combates en videojuegos pidiendo revancha cada vez que uno de ellos perdía. Respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta para encarar a su profesor después de una semana de huidas.

— ¿Gin-chan para que me llamaste a la hora del almuerzo?

—Porque ayer te llamé al terminar las clases y te escapaste —dijo el peliblanco mientras saboreaba la dudosa paleta de caramelo humeante —y no haré horas extras esperando en vano cuando puedo ir al pachinko, ¿Entendiste? —Kagura lo miro seriamente y abrió la puerta aprovechando que el pasillo estaba lleno de alumnos y profesores a causa del almuerzo.

—Oigan este profesor de mierda se pierde todas las noches en el alcohol y pierde el dinero en máquinas-aru.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cierra la puerta! —Él adulto se paró inmediatamente para tapar la boca de la menor y cerrar la puerta con ellos adentro de la sala de profesores —Y no cambies el tema ya sabes de que va nuestra charla, mocosa.

—Acerca de... ¿por qué Sadaharu comparte tu amor por la leche de fresa?

— ¿Qué?

—Si-aru—respondió mientras asentía —nuestro Sadaharu creció diez centímetros ¿no es genial?

— ¡Tu! —Se jaló los cabellos en un intento de calmar sus intenciones asesinas —Todo este tiempo... creí que me tomaba la leche de fresa estando borracho.

—Si... —restando importancia al enojo de su tutor —si te sigues jalando el cabello tal vez se te vaya la permanente.

— ¿En serio?

— Si... a una amiga le funcionó...— trató de mentir pero se arrepintió al ver la mirada sería de su tutor, tal vez debió decir algo más, pero la pelirroja sólo sabía que debía usar el peine cada día antes de salir de casa y sus rodetes porque los tenía desde que tiene memoria.

—Siéntate... le prometí a Tsukuyo-sensei que no te retendría mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y si lo conversamos en casa?, no quiero perder clases-aru—esa excusa saco una carcajada a su tutor que la irrito más.

 _Las ideas se habían acabado._

—No creas que agrada conversar esto contigo... Pero te diré esto, tú y Souchiro-kun deben terminar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te dio por imitar a los malos padres de las telenovelas que dan de cuatro a seis de la tarde?— reclamó levantándose de su silla.

—No había pensado en eso... ¡Mierda!... de ser así acabarías huyendo de casa con Souji-kun muriendo de hambre al ser un par de adolescentes sin estudios con hormonas alborotadas y tres hijos con feos nombres.

— ¡Maldito permanente! ¿Tú eres el único con hormonas alborotadas!

—Lo entiendo, pero ¡Ustedes solo pueden agarrarse de las manos! ¿Entiendes? ¡Yo digo que deben tener un amor puro como dos niños de Inicial* que van de paseo agarrados de la mano! —indicó el profesor alarmado recibiendo una mirada aburrida de su "hija" la cual se dirigió a la puerta al escuchar la campana que indica el fin del almuerzo.

— ¡Por tu culpa me perdí el almuerzo-aru!

—Sí, si... —respondió vagamente el mayor sacando como si nada una torta capaz de alimentar a treinta niños en una fiesta infantil de su bata blanca. Dejando una mirada anonada a la pelirroja, ya que está fue sacada ilesa y no veía ningún desperfecto en su diseño simple

—Gin-chan... ¿cómo has...

— _Sólo eres una mocosa enamorada..._ ahora lárgate a la clase de Tsukuyo-sensei — el peliblanco la empujo a la salida —Quiero que le digas a Souchiro-kun que le daré la paliza de su vida si veo que te hace daño ¡Toma! — arrojo una cajita roja que ilumino la mirada de la joven al ver que era su manjar favorito, y cerró la puerta dejando a la pelirroja fuera.

—Gracias Gin-chan.

 **INICIAL* Los estudios de los niños d años en Perú**.

LINK DE LA IMAGEN: pin/564990715743727620/?lp=true


	3. CITA

Tenía un delicado _qipao*_ de color blanco muy parecido a los que llevaba en casa solo que este la presentaba más femenina, le llegaba cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla y tenía una abertura en pierna izquierda, llevaba como siempre su inseparable paraguas que la protegía de los rayos del sol además todo ese cabello bermellón ya no le pertenecía completamente, Soyo la había convencido de colocarse una extensiones, sujetando con sus típicas coletas a los costados, para finalizar eligió unos zapatos chinos color blanco después de ver unas monstruosidades que la harían ver siete centímetros más alta decidió rechazar la idea de Soyo en ponerse tacones, ahora se felicitaba en haberse hecho caso llevaba parada cuarenta minutos esperando a que su _novio_ apareciera, miró su celular por décima vez, revisando la hora y si había algún mensaje del castaño que le explicará sobre su retraso mental y por los malditos cuarenta minutos que estaba parada.

 _¿Y si no llega?_

Esa no era ni siquiera una posible respuesta, no iban a dejar plantada a Kagura Yato, mucho menos un estúpido Chihuahua con cabeza de hongo.

—Es suficiente-aru.

Murmuro. No iba a quedarse esperándolo más tiempo. Empezó a caminar revisando las pizarras con los menús de cada restaurante o cafetería, para Kagura este era un buen momento para comer hasta gastar el último _yen*_ de la billetera de tutor.

Sintió una vibración de su cartera lo cual la puso en alerta sacándolo rápidamente para ver el nombre del estúpido que no había llegado _"Sádico Idiota 3"_ era la primera vez que la llamaba desde que se hicieron novios y no podía evitar avergonzarse por ver el corazón que había añadido al contacto luego de que él aceptará su confesión.

—Oye estúpido tienes idea de que hora es, a menos que me digas que acabas de llegar de un viaje en el tiempo no aceptaré tus disculpas-aru. Así que trae tu trasero y aliméntame.

—No iré.

—...

—Lo siento —Colgó la llamada sin escuchar más, sintiéndose decepcionada se había pasado el día entero de compras, que la torturaran si querían escucharla decir en voz alta que había esperado demasiado por el día de hoy, la habían dejado plantada, sin dar ninguna excusa porque ella no lo permitió, miró con atención las calles donde las familias y parejas consumían los servicios de comida, hacían largas colas mientras conversaban o simplemente daban un paseo, las ganas de comer desaparecieron, miró nuevamente su celular y se dio cuenta que no la había vuelto a llamar, no habían mensajes y el no insistía a pesar de que ella había colgado dejando clara su molestia.

Él era un idiota que se había ganado una visita al hospital. Nadie le haría sentir así, no lloraría o eso pensó al ver a su tutor de cabellera plateada apoyado en la baranda del balcón en el segundo piso de la casa donde vivían.

Tal vez sí lloraría... sólo un poco para que su tutor sienta compasión y le pregunté qué pasó.

Obviamente sabía a quién hacer responsable.

* * *

 **Qipao* Vestido tradicional chino.**  
 **Yen* moneda Japonesa.**


	4. TARDE DE ESTUDIOS

Mi cabeza expresaba su dolor cada segundo que permanecía afuera con el maldito sol de inicio de verano, la sombrilla me protegía pero el calor era muy sofocante, en este momento me sentía muy cómodo teletransportarme como Goku.

 _Sólo un poco más ..._

Ya casi llegaba, abrir la puerta, saludaría a Sadaharu y metería mi cabeza dentro del refrigerador ¡Oh hermoso frío! Ya puedes imaginar y sentir el placer de sentir la frescura.

Mi cabeza expresaba su dolor cada segundo que permanecía afuera con el maldito sol de inicio de verano, la sombrilla me protege pero el calor era muy sofocante, en estos momentos quisiera poder teletransportarme como Goku.

 _Sólo un poco más..._

Ya casi llegaba, abriría la puerta, saludaría a Sadaharu y metería mi cabeza dentro del refrigerador ¡Oh hermoso frío! Ya podía imaginar y sentir el placer de sentir la frescura.

Después de que me dieran las notas y me dijeran que debo dar otra ronda de exámenes, Gin-chan me dijo que no me daría lo habitual de comer y le obligaría a mi estúpido sádico a enseñarme porque él no perdería más tiempo en mí. ¡Maldito permanentado quemare todas tus Jump! Y bloqueare ese programa del tiempo, para que jamás vuelvas a ver a Ketsuno Ana.

 _Hoy es un día de mierda._

—Oye, China date prisa. Tu cerebro se derretirá y te volverás más estúpida.

 _A lado de una persona de mierda._

El sádico era el encargado de enseñarme todo lo que fuera Ciencias y matemáticas, Soyo por iniciativa propia se comprometió a enseñarme inglés y Letras. Gin-chan les había dado los temas, así que dijo que todo dependía de ellos. _Porqué ella era un caso perdido._ dijeron esos dos estúpidos. Apenas llegamos hice todo lo que había planeado en el camino, al terminar el estúpido Chihuahua había sacado mis libros y mis lapiceros. Me indicó que me sentará. Le hice caso sólo porque me sentía cansada, levantó su dedo haciendo que lo siga con la mirada y señaló mi libro señalando la primera fila de ejercicios.

—China, resuelve desde aquí hasta aquí —se levantó y se tiró en el sofá. Maldito, no estaba dispuesta a reprobar por este pedazo de porquería.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esta es tu forma de enseñarme? —reclame. Él se levantó y volvió a la mesa donde me encontraba.

—Bien, usa estas fórmulas.

— ¿Formulas? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo? —como si quisiera volverse más idiota se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano sentándose al frente mío.

— ¿Cómo es que estamos en el mismo grado? ¿Ah? Creo que deberías mandar a ese perro gigante. Dame dos horas y te aseguro que el aprobará tus exámenes.

—Eres un bastardo acabaré contigo-aru —me levanté con la intención de golpearle en el estómago, lo haría arrodillarse ante mí y pedir una pizza y pagarla con su dinero.

—Perdón —se disculpó y lo solté, me senté y su dedo señalo el libro nuevamente —seré más paciente —me sonrió haciendo que bajará mirada hacia el libro ¡Odio esto! ¡Me pone tan nerviosa! Pero las ganas de golpear su cara nunca se irían ¿Debería hacerlo? Solo una patada en el rostro y tal vez se me vaya la ira —en la numero uno usa la tercera formula que está en esta página, ahora resuelve.

— ¿Eh?

—Así es como aprobé, memoriza las formulas. Las matemáticas no son difíciles, las preguntas que te hará el Danna serán sencillas. Como para un chimpancé. Así que... yo duermo y cuando termines esos ejercicios te daré esto —saco una hermosa cajita roja del bolsillo de su uniforme, se acercó un poco casi colocando su cuerpo sobre la mesa acercando su rostro al mío —y un beso.

— ¡Sukonbu!

—Sí, sí, y te daré un beso, no lo olvides.

— ¡Qué asco! Dame primero el sukonbu y haré los ejercicios-aru.

—Este entrenamiento no sirve si te lo doy antes, —ese imbécil escondió mi amado sukonbu mientras sonreía de forma sádica —así es como se entrenan a los perros, cariño.

—Oye estúpido aquí el único perro eres tú, Sadaharu es más humano que tú.

—China, realmente ¿quieres ir a esas clases de verano? ¿No?—giré mi rostro sonrojado debido a que su cara se aproximaba más a la mía—sabes que te besare así no hagas los ejercicios—sentí su aliento, provocando un pequeño temblor en mi cuerpo, alce la mirada al sentir que se alejaba y se ponía de pie acercando su silla para ponerse a mi lado —ya que no harás nada ¿qué tal si nos ponemos cómodos? Mi china

—De acuerdo-aru.

—Oye...

—Más te vale que me des todo el sukonbu que tengas cuando termine-aru.

Soltó un suspiro tirándose en el sofá, colocándose su horrible antifaz para dormir.

Es un idiota, como si yo quisiera que me besara...

—Oye ¿ya terminaste?—me preguntó de pie a mi lado mientras veía mi libro.

—Pero... hace un momento tú...— me levanté mirando al sofá vacío, estaba segura de haberlo visto tirarse ahí, entonces porque salía de la cocina.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí

—China... —lo miré indicando que continuara con lo que diría — ¿Me amas? ¿No? —podía sentir mi rostro calentarse.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, tarado?

—Di la verdad. Tú me quieres...—el sádico ignoró mi pregunta. Esto no me gustaba nada. Estaba hablando incoherencias, sonaba como si se esforzara en que la haga caso. Busque su mirada sin éxito, su flequillo estorbaba demasiado y eso me asustaba.

— ¡Oye, sadico!

— ¡Kagura!— alzó la voz logrando asustarme.

— ¡Imbécil! ¿Cuál es tu...

—Desde ahora te llamare así. _Ella_ tendrá que saberlo así que...

—Oye ¿Qué estás diciendo? —se quedó callado iba a volver a preguntar pero...

—Kagura... mi pierna —levantó su rostro mostrando una expresión adolorida y su mirada carmesí me miraba asustada. Me levante y vi un largo tubo atravesando su muslo derecho, sus manos hacían fuerza alrededor de la zona afectaba la sangre no dejaba de salir, lancé un grito asustada ¿Cómo es posible? ¿En qué momento? Todo estaba bien hace un momento él estaba coqueteando conmigo, nos insultábamos y de seguro pediríamos algo de comer.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó

—Pe-pero ¿qué preguntas? ¿Cómo paso esto?

—Kagura... Kagura... — susurro llorando

— ¡Llamaré una ambulancia! —cogí mi celular poniéndolo a mi oído, después tendría que llamar a Gin-chan

—Kagura...

— ¡Vas a estar bien!— lo empuje haciendo que se sentará donde hace unos momentos estaba por empezar a resolver el libro de matemáticas, me voltee a ver el celular y este seguía con el tono de espera causando que mi desesperación empeorará. Gire hacia donde estaba el sádico y vi su rostro con diversos golpes, salía sangre de su frente, empecé a sentirme mareada el seguía llamándome, era extraño porque no era su voz me acerqué lentamente tratando de reconocer a quien pertenecía esa voz que salía de los labios de mi sádico novio.

Era la voz de Gin-chan.

—Kagura-chan por favor, despierta...

* * *

 **Necesito avisar que no actualizare tan pronto.**

 **1.- Sera mas largo, no digo que el mar es mucho más que la comparación de los otros ya que es tan corto que llega a las 500 o 600 palabras.**

 **Por ultimo agradecer a los que están leyendo, votando y comentando que son del grupo de _Amamos el OkiKagu / Nos encanta OkiKagu_**

* * *

 **Y a Tania1469 que ha estado leyendo este fic a pesar de que no ha visto Gintama xD**


	5. LA REALIDAD

— ¿Gin-chan? —una voz ronca llamo la atención de los dos chicos que se encontraban aferrados a la cama de ella.

— ¡Kagura! —gritaron su tutor y Shinpachi al ver despertar a la pelirroja.

— ¡Sabía que despertarías si decía tu nombre 100 veces! No quiero alardear mocosa, pero le debes la vida a este hombre.

— ¡Iré a llamar al doctor! Kagura-chan, ignóralo solo dijo tu nombre 87 veces —unos lentes salieron de la habitación a toda prisa.

— ¡El sádico! ¡Su pierna! Tienen que ayudarlo— la pelirroja se aferró al brazo de su tutor alarmada.

—Oye, tranquila—Gintoki la tomo de los hombros y la empujó para acostarla en la cama —su pierna está bien, no... No te preocupes. Preocúpate por ti estuviste dormida por seis horas.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?—se sentía desorientada, un pequeño dolor de cabeza la invadió y el cambio repentino de escenario no la ayudaba a entender la situación.

En unos minutos Shinpachi volvió con el doctor quien autorizó al tutor y a los lentes que permanecieran a su lado hasta que familia más cercana llegará. Realizando los chequeos de rutina rápidamente, se escuchaban ruidos afuera de la habitación, en estos momento el hospital estaba muy ocupado indico que su cuerpo se encontraba bien y que no tenía ninguna consecuencia debido al accidente esto calmó a los dos varones y en un momento a solas pidió a Gintoki que conversaba con ella del accidente sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

El doctor se retiró rápidamente al escuchar la alarma dejando un mal sabor de boca a los dos varones.

—De seguro quieres ver a Soyo-chan —comentaron unos lentes en busca de protagonismo.

— ¿Está aquí-aru?

—Si —sonrió tristemente —no se ha separado ni un segundo de Okita-san —dijo mientras que la pelirroja sentía una pequeña molestia formarse en su pecho. Trató de sacarse esa sensación extraña para ella, esos dos son amigos de la infancia. Todo estaba bien.

 _"_ — _Kagura-chan, lo hice... ¡Me dijo que si! —una voz aguda y dulce le gritaba mientras saltaba sin parar, sus manos cogían con fuerza las de su compañera llena de emoción, como si hubiera ganado la lotería..."_

— ¿Kagura?

— ¿Eh?

—Te quedaste como estúpida por unos momentos ¿Te preguntaba si quieres que llame a Soyo-chan?

— ¡No! ¿Y a quien le llamas estúpida? ¿Ah? Cuatro-ojos inútil —ambos miraron extrañados el rechazo de la menor, ni ella entendía la negación de su respuesta —Digo sí. Estar tanto tiempo con el sádico hará que aumente su sadismo.

—Bueno ahora que son pareja. Es inevitable que Soyo suba ese nivel— rió el cuatro ojos. Espera ¿Qué? ¿Pareja? Kagura abrió los ojos como si fueran a dispararse, sin embargo no pudo decir nada ¿vergüenza? ¿Timidez? esa palabras no iban con ella.

—Oye, Shinpachi —susurro el peliblanco y este se apeno oculto su boca con una mano como si de una indiscreción se tratara ¿Acaso le estaban ocultando algo? Acaso el sádico y Soyo se volvieron novios en las seis horas que nuestra protagonista quedo inconsciente. ¡No! Qué clase de novelas se le estaban ocurriendo. Doctor de mierda, ¿qué clase de medicamentos le estaba dando?

" _— ¡Vamos! ¡Dilo! ¿Me amas? ¿No?_ "

Las palabras que el castaño le había reclamado sonaron en su cabeza causándole enojo y nervios.

—Ya que la señorita está bien— dijo el peliblanco —Explícanos ¿La razón por la que tú y Okita-kun estaban en un autobús con dirección opuesta a sus hogares?

—Es verdad Kagura-chan. No sorprendimos cuando llamaron diciendo que los encontraron ahí

Kagura los miro extrañada, se centró en la mirada de su tutor para asegurarse que no estaba bajo efectos del alcohol y luego presto atención al otro intento de hombre. Él se veía normal, tal vez ser tan cliché le había estropeado la cabeza.

—Lo de Shinpachi lo entiendo —dijo en voz alta respondiendo sus pensamientos y confundiendo a los varones —Oí, ¿Gin-chan estas ebrio? Llamare a la enfermera-aru.

— ¿Te crees muy lista mocosa? — La voz grave de Gintoki dejo claro su enfado —No sé qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos solos pero, necesito saber por qué mi alumno y mi "hija" estaban en un autobús camino a quien sabe dónde a esas horas.

— ¿Cual autobús? Él y yo estábamos en casa, estudiando porque decidiste reprobarme en todos los cursos-aru —le respondió la pelirroja.

— Ya te dije que yo no... Espera ¿Qué?

—Kagura-chan, tus exámenes terminaron.

—La idiotez al fin domino sus cerebros... dijeron que dormí seis horas ¿no? —Kagura comenzaba a sentirse aburrida debido a la confusión que provocaban las palabras de su tutor y su amigo.

—Shinpachi llama al doctor...

— ¿Que sucede? —pregunto Kagura extrañada por el tono de voz de su tutor. Recibiendo una respuesta desinteresada.

—Kagura dime, ¿qué recuerdas? —pregunto Gintoki acomodándose en la silla de acompañante trataba de calmarse como el adulto que era, pero la intranquilidad lo invadió ante lo comentado por su pequeña hija como solía llamarle el aun cuando solo era un tutor.

— Primero quita esa cara... y trae sukonbu. Se supone que a los enfermos les traen regalos, globos y peluches.

—Vamos, ¿acaso hicieron algo indecente? Y no me lo quieres decir —trato de suavizar la conversación mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

— ¡Claro que no! —la pelirroja se puso roja recordando la coquetería del castaño.

— ¡Eh! te estas poniendo roja~ dime todos los detalles —dijo ya un poco molesto el peliblanco. El solo estaba bromeando ¡Maldito perro sería Sougo! En coquetear con su pequeña cuando tenía una relación.

Kagura le comento a su tutor todo lo sucedido, causándose una interrogante a medida que narraba ¿Cómo Sougo estaba sangrando de la nada y con un tubo que tenía atravesado en su muslo? Ella no recuerda haber concluido con la llamada ¿Cómo le comunicaron a Gin-chan que se encontraban heridos? Y ¿por qué había quedado inconsciente seis horas?

Gintoki la escucho sin interrumpir poniéndose más nervioso, por un momento pensó que Kagura había perdido la memoria. Que un fragmento de su vida había sido arrancado, lo cual complicaba demasiado la situación para Okita. Es verdad que desde hace una semana Sougo le había dado clases para los exámenes de recuperación. Así es, correctamente él había sido obligado, Gintoki lo obligo a pedido de su Colega Hijikata quien sabía que unos momentos a solas con Kagura lo animarían.

Sougo había causado preocupación a Kondo-san Jefe de la policía.

Gintoki observo a Kagura sin entenderla completamente, ella había distorsionado el final de ese día, el recordaba que ese día al regresar a su casa encontró a su hija y a su amiga Soyo estudiando, mientras que el castaño se encontraba mirando la televisión con un buen humor que tranquilizo a su tutor gorila.

— ¿Kagura recuerdas algo más? ¿Ehhh? ¿Qué paso antes? —pregunto ganándose una mirada sospechosa de la pelirroja, que con un dolor en la cabeza, se quedó en blanco.

Lo único que recordaba anterior a eso, era la cita frustrada que tuvo con su intento de novio ¿Ahora que lo piensa? ¿Por qué rayos no llego?

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas? — Gintoki pregunto temeroso, vio cómo su pequeña se ponía colorada.

—Vamos no te avergüences.

—Recuerdo que el sádico me dejo plantada —la piel de Gintoki se había puesto pálida. No, no, y no que alguien le diga que esto también era inventado por ella.

— ¿Ustedes están saliendo?

— ¡¿Porque te sorprendes?! Incluso interrumpiste mi almuerzo para hablar conmigo...

— Te refieres cuando te llame para consolar tu corazón roto _—_ dijo Gintoki sin pensar que Kagura comenzaría a retorcerse del dolor. Ese pequeño dolor de cabeza había incrementado causando que se desmayara.

* * *

 _— ¡Ugh! odio esto... Soyo almuerza sin mí... creo que esto me llevara un rato._

 _La jovencita de ojos azules se despidió de su amiga y solo le dedico el dedo medio a su acompañante. Kagura emprendió lentamente el camino hacia la sala de profesores. Se quedó afuera un momento sin saber si era buena idea entrar... sabía que no podía estar huyendo para siempre. ¡Pero que nadie le culpe por intentarlo! No quería hablar de estas cosas con él._

 _La semana anterior había logrado esquivar los intentos de charlas de Gintoki quedándose la semana entera con su estúpido hermano, lo cual fue una buena idea. Esa semana solo lo había visto en las mañanas mientras desayunaban, ella se iba a dormir más temprano de lo usual por que el mayor llegaba en las noches con un pésimo humor. Y ella a esas horas estaba más cansada de lo normal. Además que entendía perfectamente a su hermano, se sentía igual, sin embargo no podía odiar a su amiga, así como había escuchado por parte del pelirrojo maldecir en voz baja a Sougo. Cada mañana desayunaban, este se despedía mientras le pedía que por favor le rompiera uno o dos huesos al castaño que tanto odiaba en esos momentos. La mención de Okita Sougo era una patada en el hígado para Kamui._

 _La noche anterior no cerró ojo, el pelirrojo la había retado a diversos combates en videojuegos pidiendo revancha cada vez que uno de ellos perdía. Sonrió. Anoche fue el único momento que convivió con su hermano en esa semana cuando el sol ya se había ocultado y ambos sentían los ánimos y el corazón más apagados y destrozados._

 _Respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta para encarar a su profesor después de una semana de huidas._

 _— ¿Gin-chan para que me llamaste a la hora del almuerzo?_

 _—Porque ayer te llamé al terminar las clases y te escapaste —dijo el peliblanco mientras saboreaba la dudosa paleta de caramelo humeante —y no haré horas extras esperando en vano cuando puedo ir al pachinko, ¿Entendiste? —Kagura lo miro seriamente y abrió la puerta aprovechando que el pasillo estaba lleno de alumnos y profesores a causa del almuerzo._

 _—Oigan este profesor de mierda se pierde todas las noches en el alcohol y pierde el dinero en máquinas-aru._

 _— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cierra la puerta! —Él adulto se paró inmediatamente para tapar la boca de la menor y cerrar la puerta con ellos adentro de la sala de profesores —Y no cambies el tema ya sabes de que va nuestra charla, mocosa._

 _— ¿Y si lo conversamos en casa?, no quiero perder clases-aru._

 _— ¿En casa? Mocosa hace una semana que no pisas nuestra casa. Estoy a punto de decirle a tu padre que has decidido volver con tu hermano... Vas a abandonar al buen Gin-chan ¿no?, ¡Yo! que he sacrificado mis noches de soltería por ser un buen ejemplo._

 _—En estos momentos no se de quien hablas-aru ¿Buen ejemplo? —preguntó levantándose de su silla yendo a la puerta y comenzaba a aplaudir rítmicamente._

 _— ¡Gin-pa-chi-sen-sei guar-da la por-no de-ba-jo de la al-mo-ha-da! —Ginpachi volvió a levantarse para tapar la boca de su alumna y apretándola contra su cuerpo la alzo cerrando la puerta — ¡Maldita mocosa! ¿Quieres que me despidan? Oe, oe, oe buen intento, ahora te callas y me escuchas._

 _La adolescente acomodo sus enormes lentes evaluando la situación, tal vez podría evitar todo esto un día más un buen golpe y dejaría fuera al peliblanco._

 _—Escucha Kagura me gustaría decirte que entiendo tu situación pero ninguna chica me ha rechazado. Así que..._

 _Decidido una patada en el estómago lo mantendría ocupado en atrapar aire mientras ella se escapaba, lamentablemente su habilidoso tutor le golpeo en la cabeza como si leyera sus pensamientos._

 _—Se nota en tu cara lo que quieres hacer... bien como decía mi querida Kagura-chan las relaciones de la juventud de ahora no duran para nada, ¿has visto la novela de las cuatro? Esos dos mocosos calenturientos pelean por cosas estúpidas. Estoy seguro que en el capítulo de hoy romperán, Gin-chan sabe de lo que te habla tengo un buen ojo para estas cosas —alzo su brazo apuntándola con un dedo — ¡Ahí es cuando debes actuar! Juega bien tus cartas y ese estúpido será tuyo, luego terminaran y ya sabes esto es un círculo vicioso._

 _— ¿Que hablas Gin-chan?_

 _—Que te entiendo perfectamente, no quieres el papel de la mala amiga, quedaras como una zorra total, lo mejor es que te olvides de todo esto. Mira aquí tengo una lista de los institutos a donde puedes transferirte, serás la nueva y ya sabes cómo empiezan los mangas shoujo's, terminaras teniendo tu propio harem._

 _— Es un chiste ¿no? Te lo contó el Madao ese con quien te vas al pachinko ¿uh? ¡Que desagradable! No quiero hacer eso._

 _—Sólo eres una mocosa enamorada —suspiro el peliblanco contemplando la tristeza que su pequeña transmitía, no era tonto para notar que sus ojos veían a la nada por unos momentos y que su energía ya no era la misma a pesar de que trataba de fingir en los horarios de la escuela. Sabía que no solo se había ido con su hermano para evitar conversar de esto con él, si no que no quería preocuparlo —No quiero verte así. Lo mejor sería que hablaras esto con ella._

 _—No puedo hacer eso. Y jamás me atrevería a intentar algo con ese bastardo._

 _—No deberías llamar así al chico que te gusta._

 _—Desde que es novio de Soyo-chan, no me gusta._

 _—Si los sentimientos fueran controlados de manera tan simple. Las novelas, los libros, los mangas shoujo's y las baladas serian un fracaso._

 _—Gin-chan, ¿qué decisión es la correcta? —se acercó alzando la mirada para encontrarse con los de su tutor, estos luchaban por no soltar lágrimas. El estrés no la dejaba en paz —No quiero que Soyo salga lastimada, así que quiero que el estúpido ese la haga feliz. Si ellos terminan le pateare las bolas-aru._

 _—Kagura yo solo quiero que vuelvas a ser como antes, ahora mismo soy tu tutor y quiero verte feliz. No me importa si llegas a ser la mala de este fanfiction de porquería —dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pelirroja._

 _— ¡Que se joda este fanfiction y la autora! No haré eso ¡Gin-chan eres un tonto! Hoy iré y acabare con toda la comida de la refrigeradora-aru_

* * *

La luz le fastidio la vista, tres pares de ojos la miraban con atención, apenas cruzo miradas con aquellos ojos de pez muerto que habían estado en su _sueño_ , nuestra pelirroja comenzó a llorar.

Liberando todos los sentimientos que tenía ¿Qué clase de rencor se tenía hacia ella misma para jugarse tremendo castigo. Kagura recibió el abrazo de esos dos hombres que siempre estaban para ella. Al fin recordaba todo, y era que nada era cierto.

Ella nunca llego a confesarse, por lo que Ginpachi nunca le insistió para hablar de su nueva relación, jamás quedaron en salir con ese castaño, y él nunca le coqueteo abiertamente.

Todo era falso.

 _Nada fue sobre ella. Todo perteneció exclusivamente a Soyo._

Kagura había creado una versión para ella. Recordó como había llegado, empujo a su tutor para no mancharlo con el vómito que salió de su boca, respiro pausadamente después de desechar todo lo que tenía. Miro a los tres hombres que se habían alejado, uno de ellos con bata blanca.

—Ahora si díganme. ¿Qué paso con el estúpido sádico?

* * *

 **Espero haberme dejado a entender y que no odien a ningún personaje todos son buenos, incluso Kagura que me mando al diablo.**

 **El siguiente capitulo lo subiré también en una semana.**

 **Por favor perdonen cualquier error ortográfico estoy subiendo apenas he terminado, tuve algunos problemas en escribirlo.**

 **RECUERDEN DEJAR REVIEW!**


	6. NADA FUE REAL

En lo que Gintoki saco a Shinpachi y al doctor para conversar. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza la madurez de su tutor, lo más seguro es que se estaban jugando el quien le respondería su reciente pregunta, sus ojos azules miraron hacia el techo recordando la realidad que su cabeza la había hecho ignorar.

* * *

— **CONFESIÓN—**

Apenas sonó la campana indicando la hora del almuerzo vio como la castaña se fue rápidamente del salón, resoplo molesta aun sentada, por más que insistió Soyo no le había dicho a donde iría a almorzar sin ella. Miro a su izquierda el sádico tampoco se encontraba, no pudo controlar el sonrojo en sus mejillas y regañarse por andar buscándolo con la mirada otra vez, tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo, reírse de algún desperfecto que pudiera encontrar, aunque esto ahora ya no era tan fácil, ella se había dado cuenta que ese sádico odioso le gustaba.

Lo negó, culpo a la menstruación, al calentamiento global y a la leche de fresa de Gintoki, del cual poco a poco se deshizo de este líquido por medio del inodoro y al ser sorprendida por el albino recibió dos golpes que hicieron rebotar su cabeza a lo que ella se excusó diciendo que aquella agua rosada del mal la estaba enfermando. Gintoki le echo la culpa al _sukonbu_. Pidió que sea más específica y maldijo a Umibozu por dejarla con él en esta etapa tan problemática de la adolescencia. Ese día se largó a tomar diciendo que no era justo que el sólito deba lidiar con estúpidos temas adolescentes.

Analizo su situación e hizo la misma rabieta que su tutor al hallar la respuesta. Pero ya era muy tarde su cabeza estaba repleta de Okita Sougo. Descubriendo que no era un mito eso de que podías _"ver a la persona amada hasta en la sopa"._

Ese día Kagura durmió sin cenar.

Una vez termino de comprar todos los tipos de panes de la cafetería, salió a almorzar, busco un lugar tranquilo sin que ningún idiota se le atraviese sería perfecto y para eso fue a la parte de atrás de la biblioteca.

— ¿Eras tu Soyo? — escucho la voz de su sádico favorito quien no estaba solo, se escondió detrás de uno de los arboles antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de su presencia —Yo creí que era otra de mis admiradoras —se rio el castaño mostrando la carta rosada — ¡Vaya susto! esta carta parece una declaración de amor

— ¡Lo es!

—Ehh... ¿te equivocaste de casillero? Que torpe eres princesa —comento como si nada el sádico y atrás de ese árbol Kagura asentía a todo lo que él decía.

—N-no, no me equivoque...

Tanto el castaño la chica de cabellera bermellón sintieron una brisa en su rostro, y como si estuvieran sincronizaros la piel se les puso de gallina. El castaño tuvo una mala sensación en el estómago y la pelirroja comenzaba a tener nauseas.

 _"Gin-chan tenía razón esto de la adolescencia era una porquería"_

 _"No,no,no"_ se repetía Kagura definitivamente esto no estaba pasando _"Soyo tu eres mejor que esto" "Lo mejor es que me vaya"_ comenzó a caminar Kagura, seguiría el ejemplo de su tutor. Es mejor no enterarse de nada.

— ¡Okita-kun, tú me gustas! —con eso basto para que la pelirroja detuviera su andar y un pequeño temor la invada. Entre ella y Soyo ¿a quién preferiría Sougo? La respuesta era clara, si a ella le dieran a escoger sería a alguien amable, que le aguante todo y que le cocine, ¡Mierda! Como es que ella se pone de opción. No importa si planeaba decir algo para que el sádico sepa de sus sentimientos. En estos momentos Kagura había quedado fuera del juego, su mejor amiga acaba de confesarse. Siguió su camino. Con dirección al baño.

* * *

— **LA CITA—**

Era sábado y hacia demasiado calor, estaba confiada que la piel de ella y de su hermano estaban a salvo con la sombra que les brindaba sus sombrillas. Kamui se acercó tirando una bolsa blanca que contenía el helado de hielo que había pedido, ella lo atrapo y lo abrió al instante para meterlo en su boca.

Ambos pelirrojos coincidieron en ir al centro comercial, ese lugar donde podrían comprar comida, jugar con las maquinas mientras que el aire acondicionado los haría olvidar de la terrible temperatura. De pronto Kagura se sintió sola, miro a su costado, su hermano ya no estaba, se dio la vuelta buscándolo con la mirada y lo encontró parado seis pasos atrás de ella, observando el parque mientras tenía el palillo del helado en la boca. Se acercó a él y miro hacia donde creía que él estaba viendo, observo a su amiga de pie quien sabe cuánto tiempo, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor. No pudo evitar mirarla con más atención estaba muy linda, un vestido celeste de tirantes que le quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, un bolero de hilo color blanco y unos zapatos con tacones que sin duda Kagura al imaginarse con ellos se vería torpe, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta dejando su cerquillo y unos mechones libres adornando su cara.

Miro a su hermano que se encontraba embobado suspiro mientras lamia el helado y se quedó viendo un pequeño detalle en su amiga, sus labios estaban pintados de rosa y brillaban. Tuvo una mala sensación. Lo ignoro, y pensó en invitarla con ellos, sintiéndose sola de nuevo busco a su hermano que ya no se encontraba a su lado. El estúpido empezó a caminar en dirección al Centro Comercial, corrió para alcanzarlo y decirle que invitara a Soyo a que se una a ellos.

—No te das cuenta. Ella está esperando a su cita.

—...

— ¿No lo sabias? —pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo, callando por un segundo —Vámonos, tengo hambre.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — El pelirrojo se detuvo volteándose para arrebatarle el helado que amenazaba con caerse metiéndoselo de golpe impidiendo que acabara en un trágico final.

—No lo sé. Es obvio —Justifico su respuesta sonriendo como siempre. ¡Oh no! Sonaba tentador para Kamui molestar a su hermana, era divertido, pero no atentaría contra la vida de Soyo, al menos no en este _fanfic_ donde él estaba enamorado de ella y sus ansias de golpear hasta sentir que los huesos de alguien se separen era únicamente para Okita Sougo eso y ver que tan rápido su sangre escarlata se volvería oscura.

Continuaron con su camino pero la diversión no era continua, había momentos donde Kamui volteaba a ver a la gigantesca ventana de centro comercial y como si viera algo que le gustaba sonreía. Comieron hasta hartarse y se fueron al departamento que tenía Kamui.

Kagura decidió quedarse a dormir y al momento de llamar a Gintoki esa irritante voz femenina le recordó que no había pagado la factura de ese mes. Pidió el celular a su hermano quien se estaba bañando, el accedió gritando su contraseña y recalcándole que luego la cambiara. Al terminar la llamada y traicionando la confianza del pelirrojo entro a la aplicación donde se realizaban mensajes, no tuvo que buscar mucho, a quien buscaba era la tercera persona con quien tuvo una conversación. Reviso el contenido y salió de ahí botando el celular con molestia.

* * *

— **TARDE DE ESTUDIOS—**

—China, resuelve desde aquí hasta aquí —el castaño dio por concluida la nula enseñanza y se tiró en el sofá.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esta es tu forma de enseñarme? —reclamo la pelirroja. Haciendo que el castaño volviera y con la palma de su mano golpeo la nuca de Kagura haciendo que chocara con el libro.

—Bien, usa esas fórmulas.

— ¿Formulas? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo?

— ¿Cómo es que estamos en el mismo grado? ¿Ah? Dame dos horas y te aseguro que tu mascota aprobará tus exámenes.

—Eres un bastardo acabaré contigo-aru —Kagura dio un golpe al estómago de castaño haciendo que se arrodillara —Así es como te quiero ver. Perro

—La perra eres tu ¡Maldita China, estoy compartiendo mi gran sabiduría!

— ¿Cual sabiduría?

—La necesaria para que alguien como tú lo entienda, memoriza las formulas. Las matemáticas no son difíciles, las preguntas que te hará el Danna serán sencillas. Como para un chimpancé. Así que... yo duermo y cuando termines esos ejercicios te daré un premio.

— ¿Un premio?

— Sí, estoy seguro que te encantara —sonrió mientras cruzaba sus brazos totalmente confiado. La pelirroja se sintió por primera vez inútil, nada salía de sus labios, no se le ocurría como continuar con la conversación, quería algo mas ¿Que quería? Ni ella lo sabe, solo volvió a ver su libro al encontrase con esos dos ojos rojos que ya la estaban poniendo nerviosa —Me despiertas cuando termines. Por cada ejercicio malo te daré un castigo —susurro cerca de su oído poniéndola más nerviosa ¡Que nadie se mueva! Por qué a la menor sorpresa, ella sufriría un ataque.

Vio a Sougo echándose en el sofá, realizo dos ejercicios guiándose de la formula y de un ejercicio ya resuelto que tenía el libro como ayuda. Cogió un plumón negro de su cartuchera con malas intenciones y se acercó a su intento de maestro.

— ¡Oe, Sádico! Subnormal —murmuro la pelirroja acercándose más al castaño —Idiota —lo llamó y acerco su rostro al sentir su estómago chocando con el sillón, se inclinó más — ¿Estas dormido?

La pelirroja recordó un suceso que la había deprimido. El miércoles al terminar el examen de Ingles, y como si su amiga hubiera batallado en su cabeza se levantó llamando su atención, se dirigió al asiento a lado de ella sin mirarla, se detuvo al frente del castaño. Quien se encontraba acostado encima de su pupitre con su singular antifaz rojo, Soyo bajo su cabeza haciendo que sus labios quedaran cerca al oído del castaño y aunque nadie más del salón escucho, la curiosidad decidió que era momento de cobrar. Lacerando el corazón de Kagura cuando escucho claramente que la castaña decía:

 _"Cariño"_

Sacudió su cabeza alejando aquel recuerdo, se acercó un poco más al castaño, no tanto como lo había hecho Soyo, pero suficiente para hacer que su corazón se acelere, era eso o por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Cariño —dijo apenas audible su voz y con la cara ya sonrojada —Sádico bastardo —respiro profundamente —Mí... mi pedacito de sukonbu.

La pelirroja se levantó roja de la vergüenza y se sentó mirando el libro de matemáticas dirigiendo una mirada al sofá dijo un poco más fuerte.

— Sádico... si estas despierto, te matare.

* * *

 **Lo se, me tarde mucho pero actualizare cada domingo ya que estoy a punto de acabar el ciclo en la U.**

 **Se que querían saber que pasa con Sougo. En el siguiente capitulo Kagura contara que es lo que paso, ya que si leyeron en el capitulo anterior a Sougo le perjudica que Kagura hubiera perdido la memoria.**

 **Gracias por dejar sus REVIEW. Me alegran tanto.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	7. LA VERDAD

Los tres hombres ingresaron a la habitación blanca siendo liderados por el que poseía la cabellera plateada quien mantenía una mirada firme hasta que choco con el azul de la menor.

—Kagura-chan, el doctor hablara contigo—dijo mientras daba unos pasos atrás. Acobardado.

— ¡Oye, si tu perdiste el piedra papel y tijera!

— ¡Calla Shinpachi! Lo he pensado y creo que debemos dejar que el doctor haga su trabajo. ¿Verdad doctor? A ustedes les encanta dar este tipo de noticias ¿no?

El galeno dio un suspiro. Había perdido el tiempo con esos dos aun cuando el se había propuesto desde un inicio a dar una de las tantas noticias difíciles que por desgracia tuvo que decir muchas veces en sus cuatro años de carrera. Se acercó a la pelirroja hasta quedar al frente de su cama, esta lo miraba con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Kagura-san, el estado de Okita Sougo...

— ¡Hola hermanita!—El pelirrojo mayor entro empujando a los dos varones, parándose a lado del doctor — ¡estoy tan orgulloso de ti! Al fin venciste a la cara de asesino. Como recompensa te comprare todo lo que quieras de comer. Tendrás el banquete que siempre soñaste.

— ¡Oye estúpido! No lo digas así... — Gintoki lo jalo del cuello de su camisa haciéndolo retroceder sin lograr que el pelirrojo borre su simbólica sonrisa.

La joven de cabello bermellón se ponía de peor humor cada vez ¿Que le habían dicho?

—Gin-chan ¿qué es lo que acaba de decir mi estúpido hermano? Se le fundió el cerebro ¿verdad-aru? el sádico... el sádico... él no puede... ¡Maldito vago me dijiste que estaba bien!

— ¡Kagura cálmate! Yo jamás te mentiría. Tú me preguntaste por su pierna y su pierna está bien, dígale doctor.

—Disculpe, no puedo permitir que diga cosas que pongan nervioso al paciente.

—Es mi hermana, puedo decirle lo que quiera, así que muévase.

—Kamui, déjala en paz —ingreso un hombre alto un poco más de un metro ochenta , cabellos castaños desordenados atrayendo la atención de todos— Tu hermano estaba muy preocupado—dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Kagura.

—Eso no es cierto. Solo vine a ver si podía aprovechar la oportunidad para deshacerme del idiota que venía con ella, pero mi hermanita resulto no ser tan débil y me gano.

—Kamui cierra la boca—dijo Gintoki de manera severa para luego mirar al doctor permitiendo que continué.

—Kagura-san, la condición de Okita es...

— ¡Que se murió! —lo interrumpió nuevamente el pelirrojo ganándose unas miradas con reproches, sorprendidas, asustadas y una aburrida.

— ¡Él no está muerto! —aclaro el médico.

—Pero lo estará, doctor. Ustedes ni saben cómo ayudar al pobre chico —dijo confiado sonriendo como siempre.

—Kamui, cállate piensa en tu hermana—dijo Abuto ya cansado del comportamiento del pelirrojo.

—Pero ella siempre dice que lo odia y que espera que su vida sea miserable...

—Kagura-san necesito que hablemos a solas, junto a tu tutor— interrumpió al ver que su paciente buscaba con la mirada algo que arrojar al desubicado de su hermano.

—Yo soy su hermano—recalco Kamui al notar la intención del doctor en botarlo.

—Pero yo estoy a cargo de ella. Fuera—dijo Gintoki.

—No me molestaría pelear aquí _sensei._

—Es Ginpachi-sensei, y no soy tu _sensei ._

—Vayámonos, de seguro quieres ver a la otra señorita ¿no?

—Tal vez... dígale la verdad, doctorcito— se despidió Kamui acompañado de Abuto.

Al irse el pelirrojo concentró su atención en la hermana de este, el doctor aguanto la respiración y decidió hablar de manera directa con la adolescente.

—Vaya al grano —lo apresuro Kagura, presintiendo que le daría algún tipo de sermón o que le recitaría un discurso de esos que deben enseñarle en la universidad de los matasanos. Vio demasiados dramas médicos junto a Gin-chan, no necesita escucharlo y distraerse pensando que capítulo del _Dr. House_ o _Grey´s Anatomy_ saldría aquel fragmento.

— Eso haré. Veras Kagura-san el estado Okita es delicado, en el accidente que tuvieron el perdió sus riñones, y al momento de transportarlo especialmente a este hospital su corazón no desacelera por lo que se pusimos en diálisis.

— ¿Especialmente? ¿Diálisis?

— Fue gracias a Soyo-chan —respondió Shinpachi —con la ayuda de su hermano pidió la mejor atención para ustedes y un médico que pueda diagnosticar a Okita-san —dijo mientras el doctor asentía a lo que decía el joven para añadir una pequeña explicación.

—Es un tratamiento médico que consiste en eliminar artificialmente las sustancias tóxicas que se hallen en la sangre, sobretodo si se quedan retenidas a causa de una insuficiencia renal.

—Si es un especialista, ¿porque no saben lo que tiene hasta ahora? — acuso Kagura ignorando a explicación que se le había dado. Se había cansado de respuestas que la preocupaban de más y es que en esta situación la pelirroja ya había salido de su personaje, quería pararse e ir a ver al sádico, darle una cachetada para hacer ver a todos que solo estaba actuando como una víctima.

— ¡Kagura! —La llamo Gin-chan regañándola. Y es que la autora de mierda no puede hacer que Gin-chan la comprenda y que entienda como se siente. Esto era una estupidez.

—Somos un equipo, déjame continuar por que además de explicarte que le sucede a Okita Sougo necesitamos hablar contigo de todo lo que paso ese día, se podría decir que hemos mantenido congelado su cuerpo para no dañar el cerebro. Préstame atención—alzo la voz el joven de bata blanca al ver que la pelirroja que ya no lo miraba y que parecía ignorarle, una vez que la pelirroja lo miro continuo —No fue tu culpa. Y si estas preocupada por él es mejor que nos ayudes —miro al peliblanco que se había sentado a lado de la pelirroja —Hemos pensado que posiblemente tenga una enfermedad, durante las observaciones salieron más síntomas, esto es lo que ha complicado su estado. Lo pusimos en baipás —Kagura lo miro aburrida ya punto de reclamarle —Significa que creamos una desviación para establecer una circunvalación de las arterias lesionada, usamos partes de otras, con el fin de crear un puente para salvar el obstáculo y así restaurar la normal

— Si, si, si como un puente

Sin embargo el doctor dio la orden de calentarlo y reiniciar su corazón, necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que pasó ayer. Eres la única persona además de tu tutor que lo vio, si hay algo que hayas notado. Si te hablo de algún malestar o molestia debes decirnos.

* * *

 **-8 HORAS ANTES-**

Era viernes y Kagura había terminado de dar el último examen de recuperación, entrego el examen al peliblanco que al recibirlo saco de sus labios su curiosa paleta.

—Bien, termino el examen, ya todos pueden irse —dijo Gintoki ante un salón vació.

—Gin-chan eres un tonto.

—Oye, yo no soy el que reprobó todos los exámenes. No puedes quejarte estuviste acompañada hasta el miércoles por dos flojos más —dijo mientras abría su maletín para guardar el examen de su ahora alumna.

—Vámonos Debería estar echada en el sofá comiendo helado.

—Me quedare a revisar los exámenes.

— ¿Te espero? —pregunto

— ¿Quien esta cariñosa? ¿Quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?

— ¿Que idioteces dices? Hace calor. Llévame para al menos para sentir la brisa.

—Voy a salir —dijo sin mirarla.

— ¿A dónde?

— ¡Que te importa! Soy un adulto, lo bueno de serlo es que no debo darle explicaciones a nadie ¿oíste?

—Iras a conseguirme una mamá ¿no?—sentencio logrando un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de su tutor retrocedió unos pasos fingiendo estar indignada —E- eso es cruel Gin-chan mientras que yo, tu hija, sufro con estos terribles problemas escolares y mi verano arruinado tú decides ir a comenzar nuevos romances ¡Eres un asco Gin-chan! —lo miro con repulsión. Logrando que Gintoki volteara sus ojos.

—Deberías seguir mi ejemplo —dijo obteniendo una mirada verdaderamente indignada por parte de la pelirroja —Ah, lo siento.

— ¡Me voy sola! Ojala y se te rompa el condón —y se fue corriendo con dirección a lo más alto de la escuela.

— ¡Oye!

Se detuvo una vez que sintió la brisa refrescar su cuerpo que ya comenzaba a sudar provocado por el calor ante su carrera desde el segundo piso. Gin-chan había dado directo a su punto débil.

Toda la semana tuvo al Sádico Imbécil y a Soyo-chan en su casa con la "misión" como llamaba su tutor de hacer que apruebe todos los cursos que tenía en rojo. Al principio se sintió aliviada, no fue tan duro como pensó, todo seguía igual, el mismo comportamiento, las mismas conversaciones y las mismas peleas. Por un momento creyó que al estar afuera del colegio tendría el desagrado de ver a esos dos acaramelados, como una pareja.

Como la pareja que son. Nada de eso paso. El idiota que tenía su corazón se mantenía alejado de Soyo y más al pendiente de ella, por un momento pensó que Gin-chan lo estaba amenazando con algo. Soyo-chan como siempre se mostraba paciente y le explicaba con más dedicación cada tema animándola cada vez que acertaba en las preguntas que le hacía. Reían y jugaban incluso hizo pulsos con el Sádico al terminar los ejercicios que le había dado. Sin embargo la molestia y la realidad la sacudían cuando los veía recoger sus cosas para irse _juntos._ Él le deseaba una terrible noche retirándose primero y ella se despedía educadamente cerrando la puerta. Se acercó abriendo la puerta lo suficiente para ver como ella lo alcanzaba, tomaba su mano sonriendo y de seguro comenzaba una charla que duraría hasta que llegaran a la casa de la de cabellos marrones. Nunca vio el rostro del sádico, pero suponía que debía tener una sonrisa. Realizo esa rutina cada día hasta ayer y ahora podía respirar tranquila, se sentía aliviada de no tener que presenciarlo de nuevo y al mismo tiempo se lamentaba el distanciarse de ellos.

No sabía en qué momento se había apoyado en la baranda mirando las canchas que poseía la escuela. Todo era tan silencioso. Su momento de paz fue interrumpido al escuchar el aterrizaje de un salto a sus espadas. Giro para encontrarse con uno de los personajes de sus recuerdos.

—China me sorprendes, creí que demorarías una hora más en resolver tu examen—se acercó el castaño que vestía el uniforme de verano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, estúpido chihuahua?—pregunto ella un poco nerviosa, no era bueno que el apareciera hora. No cuando su corazón estaba triste y celoso al recordar aquellos momentos que otra persona compartía junto a él. Un pequeño miedo la invadió y es que pudiera volver a cometer alguna tontería como la que hizo cuando él estaba dormido y ella lo llamaba _"Cariño"_ o _"Pedacito de Sukonbu"_ ¿Es que ahora se atrevería a agarrarlo de la mano y preguntar qué planes tenia para mañana?

—Solo vine a ver cómo le fue a mi pequeña alumna. Si lo resolviste tan rápido es por que hice bien mi trabajo.

—No te alabes tanto. Yo soy una genio, un par de lecturas a ese libro y el examen estaba regalado.

—Malagradecida, eso dices incluso cuando leí junto a ti cada palabra que no entendías.

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer —respondió Kagura dándole la espalda, su lengua le cosquilleaba y creyó haber pensado lo siguiente dicho, lástima que no fue así, sino que salió de su boca susurrado. Pero para su desgracia aquel sádico se había lavado los oídos — _Después de los martirios que pase en este mes_ —dijo atrayendo la atención del castaño, quien se dejó sorprender ya que ella no lo veía. Llego a una conclusión que su corazón y razón le gritaban por decir.

— ¿Te molesta que salga con la princesita?

— No

— ¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Estas celosa? —pregunto juguetón

—No es cierto —lo negó sin girar a verlo — Solo Imaginas cosas.

— ¡Yo te gusto! Maldita China —sonrió —Me quieres.

—Bastardo ¿Que ganas con esto? Lo niego, estoy con la regla tengo cambios de humor —dijo al fin dándole la cara.

Una cara furiosa de la rabia. Se había esforzado tanto en guardar sus sentimientos, es que fue tan obvio, realmente ese comentario revelo todo lo que guardo en ese mes y días anteriores. No iba seguir con eso, no quería oír rechazos. Su corazón comenzaba a ponerse triste por los pensamientos pesimistas y una respuesta negativa seria la estocada perfecta. ¡Tenía que irse a casa ahora!

— ¡No te puedes ir! —la cogió de la mano impidiendo su huida.

— ¿Qué?

—Acabas de confesarte ¿no quieres una respuesta?

— ¡Maldito sádico despreciable! —grito con furia golpeando el estómago del castaño. Sougo no lo esquivo, el agarre fuerte impedía que se moviera si no era para adelante —Suéltame. No quiero oírte ¡Eres un hijo de...!

La jalo hacia el besando la frente de la pelirroja que tenía delante, callando el insulto habitual que saldría de sus sucios labios. Era tentador besar esos sucios labios que lo habían provocado varias veces, pero no podía ejecutar tal acto, acababa de ser golpeado y hacer aquello haría que ganara algo más doloroso, si es que ella pensaba igual que el en que tal acción sería una traición a Soyo.

¿Cómo contenerse? Si le pide mataría a cuatro mil Hijikata con tal de poder cumplir tal propósito. Su enamoramiento fue evidente ante su conciencia, cuando al verla babear mientras dormía, se quedaba embelesado. Dejo de ser odioso el verla masticar esas asquerosas algas mientras sonreía, incluso el decidió darle algunas cajas como premio a las respuestas correctas en las pruebas que le hacía.

Nunca pensó volverse a sentir así. Después de que su hermana lo dejo. Nunca pensó que alguien más calentaría sus mejillas y lo haría dejar de aparentar risas para entrar en el ambiente.

—China bestia, parece que me quieres tanto como yo a ti — Sougo bajo su rostro después del beso y junto ambas frentes mientras que su mano acaricia el brazo que la retenía cerca de él, ella tenía un sonrojo que lo emociono de sobremanera haciendo que su otra mano la tomara de la cintura y lo acercara más a él. Decidido a olvidarse de las consecuencias.

Decidió que debía probar eso labios que lo llamaban a gritos.

— ¡Qué asco! No me toques —se alejó ella sacándolo de su ensueño, ¿es que a ella no le dolía separase? Él estaba muy a gusto. Eso era injusto —Me voy —dijo la pelirroja pasando por su lado para correr a toda prisa según dedujo rápido el con dirección a la casa que compartía con su sensei.

Okita Sougo no la dejaría ir así, sabía que no la vería en una semana y que al volver a clases ella se alejaría y lo ignoraría tal y como hizo cuando Soyo le contó que salían juntos. Así tenga que correr tras ella como lo estaba haciendo ahora y tirar la puerta de su casa. La obligaría a que confiese sus sentimientos. Sentía la victoria y se estarían besando hasta que su tutor volviera y lo botara.

Sentía que sus decisiones eran correctas después de mucho. Sentía el alivio tocar la palma de su mano y para eso siguió a la China hasta un paradero, subió al autobús que ella estúpidamente tomo, porque ellos no necesitaban tomar alguno, sus casa quedaban regularmente cerca a pie y ese autobús iba en dirección contraria.

* * *

 **Les pido una disculpa por le tiempo que me tome. Déjenme excusarme tuve exámenes finales y estuve al pendiente del resultado de mis nota eso impedía que estuviera concentrada en este fic. Ademas de que perdí la inspiración y la manera de como continuarlo.**

 **Espero que este capitulo les guste. Y comenten y voten!  
**

 **Nos leemos!**


	8. AUTOBÚS CON LA DIRECCIÓN EQUIVOCADA

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO ESTA ENTERAMENTE BASADO EN EL CAPITULO 15 Y 16 DE LA TEMPORADA 4 DEL (HOUSE M.D). ESTE FIC ES RESULTADO DE LA INSPIRACIÓN 10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS DE VER ESOS DOS CAPÍTULOS.**

 **Por favor continué leyendo.**

* * *

Aquel autobús se encontraba regularmente lleno, habían asientos vacíos, apenas Kagura subió el par de peldaños y realizo el pago se sentó en uno de los asientos al centro del autobús. Para su desgracia aquel chihuahua era persistente.

¿En serio tenia aserrín en la cabeza?, si quiera estaba pensando en lo que hacia ese maldito. Sintió su cara arder recordaba como hace unos minutos esas manos la habían tocado, una de ellas la agarro de la cintura y con esos labios le beso la frente, se puso pálida ¿qué pensaría Soyo? Oh no, ella tendría el premio a la peor amiga del año. Ese sádico bastardo ¿A qué mierda estaba jugando? ¿Quería dársela de jugador? No le dejaría, ella se encargaría de hacer que ese estúpido se porte bien y que respetara a Soyo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —El silencio le contesto al castaño haciéndolo sonreír — ¿China continuamos?

—Maldita sea ¡Déjame en paz! —escondió su cara entre sus brazos que estaban agarrados en el espaldar del asiento anterior al que ella estaba. Atrayendo algunas miradas curiosas y otras molestas por el pequeño escándalo que estaban armando el par de adolescentes.

— ¡Oye, haz menos ruido! —Le susurro el castaño a su oído antes de sentarse en la otra fila de asientos —Disculpen, mi novia esta en esos días difíciles —c omunicó al resto de pasajeros que habían decidido voltearse para dejar de enterarse de las miserias de esos jóvenes.

El castaño sonrió brevemente antes de recibir un libro que fue dado por la pelirroja.

—Una palabra más... Y te juro que te sacaré la lengua-aru—amenazó Kagura

—Creo que vale la pena —giro su cuerpo, ahora sus piernas estorbaban el espacio por donde las personas pasarían para sentarse al fondo. Pero ahora observaba completamente a la pelirroja.

—...

— _¡Vamos! ¡Dilo! ¿Me amas? ¿No?_ —pregunto insistente sin quitar su mirada de la pelirroja.

— ¡Eres un idiota! Eres un sádico estúpido ¡Perdedor! Ahora veo que también eres un acosador-aru —levanto su cabeza enfrentándose al castaño

—Di la verdad. Tú me quieres—insistió nuevamente el castaño mirando los ojos azules de su compañera.

Había escuchado momentos atrás el ataque de celos que la pelirroja había aguantado, no lo dejaría pasar, ver sus mejillas sonrojadas. No abandonaría una oportunidad así, presenciar su rostro en ese aspecto solo sucedía en sus sueños, aquellos que se hacían repetitivos desde que inició una relación con su amiga de la infancia.

Un error.

Error por el cual ahora los tres resultarían lastimados, pero ¿tenía que ser así siempre? Él tendría que seguir con Soyo con tal de no lastimarla y Kagura debería seguir ahí para ella, solo porque él nunca debió haber aceptado aquella confesión, nunca debió rendirse y agarrar aquello que tuvo a su alcance.

 _¿Cómo actuar?, cualquier decisión tendría mínimo dos víctimas de tres._

Por un momento quería olvidarse de todo. Era demasiado drama para un adolescente de dieciséis años. El solo quería estar con la chica que le gustaba, luego pensaría con calma como arreglar todo. Total ya nada podía ponerse peor.

— _Kagura. Desde ahora te llamare así. Ella tendrá que saberlo así que…_

—En serio te sacare la lengua.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, él era el único que quería dejarse llevar. No pensó en ella y que no quería hacer daño a su única amiga. Él tampoco quería hacerle daño, la conoce desde hace mucho y solo por eso es que no pudo decir que "no" cuando ella confeso sus sentimientos. Sólo por eso tal vez habían durado un poco más de un mes —he complicado todo, en ese momento tuve que decirle que no —confeso —pensé que en verdad me odiabas…

 _Pero ¿eso realmente habría cambiado la situación actual?_

Quién sabe. Sougo estaba desesperado que alguien le diera una respuesta afirmativa a sus pensamientos. Como si pudiera conseguir una máquina del tiempo y retroceder no menos de dos meses, armarse de valor y ser el quien pusiera todo en orden, tal vez rechazar a Soyo o interesarse en las señales que no había prestado atención—" _Mierda"_ —pensó. Pudo haber ayudado a su colega sádico a conquistar a Soyo, ella notaria su poco interés y dejaría de aferrarse a él. Entonces él y la China podían haber seguido como siempre, en algún momento habrían aclarado todo como esta tarde y no sentirían la culpa de tener esos sentimientos en sus corazones.

 _"No vale llorar sobre la leche derramada"_. Recordó que su difunta hermana le había dicho muchas veces al verlo sumergido en una molestia cuando las cosas no le salía bien.

 _"Lo hecho, hecho esta, Sou-chan. Vamos a arreglarlo."_

—Si fueras perdonado con un simple "Lo siento" no habrían cosas como el _Seppuku_ en este mundo"

—China, sabes que ya no se practica ese ritual en Japón ¿no?

—Pero, la jefa...

— ¡Ese fue un guion porque estaba ambientado en la época Edo! ¡Estás loca! ¿Quieres que me suicide? —El castaño se quitó la mochila colocándolo en el asiento compartido — ¿Crees que hacer eso solucionaría algo?

—Tienes razón... Soyo se pondría muy triste — dijo Kagura lanzando un pequeño sonido de molestia.

— ¿Y tú? —Pregunto — ¿Llorarías por mí?

—Creo que ya he hablado demás, no debí...

— ¡Achu! —Fue interrumpida por un estornudo que vino del castaño cuyo sonido fue tan exagerado, causando molestias e invitando a que algunos pasajeros se colocaran una mascarilla que tenían guardado en sus carteras —Olvide volver a tomar las pastillas.

—Qué asco —se quejó Kagura —Oye, sádico ¿dónde está tu mascarilla? ¿Eh? No te enseñaron modales en casa —dijo viendo al castaño que ya comenzaba a tener rojiza la nariz.

— ¿Y a ti no te enseñaron modales? Las señoritas deben tener pañuelos. Dame uno.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero que le dejes tus mocos! —se alejó Kagura.

—No me queda de otra que limpiarme con tu falda...

—Acércate — lo provoco —y te dejare más horrible la cara —dijo provocando una pequeña sonrisa en el apodado sádico, quien hizo caso de la amenaza y comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila que desconocía nuestra pelirroja.

Kagura solo observo a la causa de sus problemas buscar arduamente en la mochila mientras trataba de evitar que los mocos escaparan de su nariz, ella había tomado una decisión y era que todo continuara como si ellos nunca hubieran hablado en la azotea. Estaba segura que con el tiempo ambos olvidarían de esos sentimientos de los cuales ella siempre se burlaba. Él estaría con Soyo y se aseguraría de que fueran felices.

Soyo era una chica increíble, su mejor amiga, una persona que merecía la felicidad del mundo porque siempre pensaba en los demás y se fijaba en los detalles para hacerlos feliz. Soyo estuvo con ella a pesar de la actitud de mierda que muchos decían que tenía, sintió que su ánimo bajaba, miro al castaño que había sacado una tableta llena de pastillas _"Amaltatadina"_ creyó leer antes que el chico volteara el paquete para sacar dos pastillas blancas, de superficie lisa para luego ingerirlas de golpe, ya no habían pastillas ahora solo observaba sus labios. Kagura comenzó a desear un contacto con ellos y recordó que debía olvidarse de esos sentimientos que estaban dirigidos hacia a él y sintiendo dolor en el pecho, como si algún mal nacido apretara su corazón jugando a hacerla llorar. Nada le estaba saliendo bien.

 _"Si los sentimientos fueran controlados de manera tan simple. Las novelas, los libros, los mangas shoujo's y las baladas serian un fracaso"._

Estúpido Gin-chan desde cuándo se había convertido en un adulto sabio.

—Mañana hablare con la princesita— dijo Sougo aun con las tabletas en la mano.

—Ya te dije que no...

—No me importa. Esto pasaría en cualquier momento, ella lo sabe.

Kagura estuvo a punto de preguntar a que se refería con eso, pero un intenso brillo que apareció de repente a las espaldas de Sougo la sorprendió y aterrorizo.

Un camión de mayor tamaño embistió el autobús en su lado lateral, tomando por sorpresa al castaño quien estaba más cercano, así como a todos los pasajeros, el autobús se llenó de gritos y llantos desesperados, los vidrios se hicieron añicos, algunos pasajeros se aferraban a sus asientos. Con la esperanza de no sufrir lesiones o algo más grave. Debido al impacto Sougo salió impulsado hacia adelante cayendo de rodillas en el espacio de circulación sin poder retomar el equilibrio para levantarse, su cuerpo patino hacia una de las puertas del autobús con el cuerpo boca arriba se sostenía de uno de los pilares para no salir fuera del vehículo en caso de que la puerta abriera. Como si pudiera tener más mala suerte. Siendo visible una herida en su frente de la cual brotaba sangre.

Kagura se aferró al espaldar del asiento que tenía delante, así como el resto de pasajeros. Logro ver en todo el alboroto, al conductor que trataba de mantener el control del vehículo ¿Porque? Ese viernes el cielo de Japón brindo una hermosa llovizna de verano mientras anochecía, una llovizna que nadie espero y que sus protagonistas como los extras dentro del autobús no vieron venir. El autobús volvió a chocar, esta vez con un pequeño taxi y subiendo por encima de este como si lograra pasar de él, en su lucha perdió el equilibrio y rodo teniendo como resultado que todos los pasajeros perdieran el agarre a los asientos, los pies tocaban el techo del autobús, y aun peor como si de un sorteo se tratase y ellos unos insignificantes recortes de papeles en blanco.

Tal vez el papel que lleve la "X" logre salvarse.

El autobús se seguía deslizando de costado, sin usar como apoyo las llantas, jugando con el equilibrio de los pasajeros. Kagura debido a los violentos movimientos del autobús se encontraba casi besando a la ventana, busco a Sougo con el pequeño campo visible que su cuello le permitía mover, lo encontró. Él la observaba y estirando su brazo en un afán de que sus manos se encontraran con el de la pelirroja.

Ella rebelándose contra la irresistible fuerza se impulsó, cogió la mano del castaño sintiendo un poco de tranquilidad, Sougo al sentir el contacto dio un apretón. Sin embargo el destino caprichoso los separo. Sus manos se resbalaron causando que se alejaran. Todo dependía de Kagura quien volvió a impulsarse para coger la mano del castaño. Aquel sádico estaba adolorido apenas y podía extender el brazo. La chica se estiro deseando poder tocarlo de nuevo — _un poco más —_ pensó, sin lograrlo, porque había llegado un…

El tercer impacto.

Abrió los ojos mostrando sus ojos celestes sin poder ver claramente a su alrededor escucho los quejidos y llantos de los pasajeros con quien compartía el autobús, ellos pedían ayuda. La noche irónicamente impedía que encontrara al castaño que la preocupaba, las luces de los postes le ayudaban y la luz de la luna estaba ausente. Su vista enfoco mejor ¡Qué horrible y penosa vista! Los asientos se encontraban destrozados y no era para menos, los pasamanos habían perdido su forma y no dudaba que habrían lastimado a más de un pasajero que se encontraban tirados ensangrentados. Vio al castaño tirado. Dejando a un lado su dolor, el miedo se hizo presente y avanzo con dificultad, pasando por un camino estrecho evitando a los demás pasajeros, desmontes y restos de vidrios, lo observo quien también acababa de despertar, pero permanecía mudo, su nariz sangraba y la herida que pudo ver antes en su frente tenía un nuevo color oscuro que no podía descifrar con la oscura noche.

Sougo sintió un dolor más grande y dirigió su miraba buscando la causa de ello, uno de los pasamanos atravesaban su muslo izquierdo, tal era aquel pilar del que se cogía, no importa.

—Sádico ¿tienes algo para atarlo?—pregunto la pelirroja obteniendo pequeños quejido por parte del castaño.

Rebusco a su alrededor con la ayuda de la escasa iluminación, una cartera de mujer que se encontraba abierta tenía una bufanda de tela, lo cogió y dio un par de vueltas amarrándolo en la parte superior del muslo, con un poco de miedo. No estaba segura de lo que hacía.

— ¿Kagura estas bien? —pudo decir el castaño con mucho esfuerzo

—Yo debería preguntar eso. Mírate, estas hecho una porquería —el castaño se desvaneció perdiendo la conciencia —Despierta…

Así como las peleas y discusiones Kagura sin perder la costumbre siguió su ritmo.

Al momento que Kagura termino de explicar una enfermera interrumpió comunicando al galeno que lo necesitaba con urgencia, este se disculpó camino a la salida dando la espalda al trio peculiar y al abrir la puerta volvió a disculparse extrañando al resto pero dejándolo pasar.

Debía ir a comunicar lo hablado, dar el nombre del medicamento y decir el diagnostico a la familia, según su registro del adolecente a su tutor y amigos.

Unos minutos después dio un suspiro miro a lo lejos al tutor que se encontraba afuera esperando alguna noticia, él se encargaría de darla iba a ser difícil.

Sería difícil entender como alguien muere por unas pastillas para la gripe.

* * *

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza, he borrado como tres veces la parte del accidente y espero que se entienda. Como mencione arriba, el desenlace está basado en HOUSE M.D, me encanta.**

 **También he estado avanzando otros fics OkiKagu así que espero que los lean.**

 **Si no me falla el cálculo faltan dos capítulos y un final alternativo que fue idea de la srta. Frany Fanny Tsuki 7u7 será un reto pero me esforzare.**

 **Recuerden dejar review :D**


	9. ADIOS

**Recomendación, escuchar la canción: Song: Passing Afternoon; Artist: Iron & Wine**

* * *

No hay nada peor que te digan que alguien cercano a ti muere.

Bueno, en realidad si lo hay. Que te digan que la persona con la que pensabas pasar muchos días, meses y años no podrá vivir más. Que te agarren de sorpresa. Si te dicen: "Mañana muere alguien ¿adivina?", es un mal chiste, pero ¿sabes? Lo piensas, y se te ocurren varias personas pero nunca en "esa".

Si usted tiene suerte, llamémoslo así, antes de que le comuniquen esto habrás compartido un abrazo.

Tú compartiste alguna risa o tenido una conversación que indicaba que al volverse a ver en casa tú lo verías y sonreirías.

En el mejor de los casos sabes que todo está bien entre tú y él. Pero, ¿eso es correcto? Si hubieran discutido, si el odio es tan grande que ni te importa verlo. No sería mejor dejar las cosas así y dejar que se vaya sin que se digan alguna palabra, así pensarías que no la extrañarías, pero sabemos que terminaras arrepintiéndote. Cuando lo nombren pensaras en que se hubieran dicho, si es que se hubieran visto una vez más.

El doctor dio la información que le correspondía, obtuvo replicas, quejas, una sonrisa amarga que ya no estaba tan llena de satisfacción, una joven que le suplico que lo ayudara y como siempre en cada noticia que ha dado, esta no fue la excepción, lagrimas presentes y miradas que decían que resistirían para llorar solos.

Comenzó diciendo la causa _**"**_ _ **Intoxicación por amantadina**_ _ **"**_

—Al perder los riñones en el accidente hizo que su cuerpo no filtrara las drogas correctamente

— Para eso está la diálisis, por favor.

— No servirá, la amantadina es un medicamento que se une a las proteínas y la diálisis no sirve. Lo lamento no hay nada que podamos hacer. Quitaremos la anestesia y lo despertaremos para que puedan hablar con él, por última vez.

Y así fue. Cada persona presente entro a aquella habitación. Una vez despierto el castaño Kondo, su tutor, y el médico le explicaron la causa de su muerte.

El castaño soltó una risa tan disimulada como un susurro. Negó con la cabeza confundido. Su tutor lo abrazo pidiendo disculpas, diciendo que se sentía avergonzado, no sabría cómo verle la cara a Mitsuba al saber que Sougo la visitaría a tan corta edad. Por más calmantes que fueron los comentarios del castaño, estos no calmaron al gorila y Sougo se permitió llorar en el pecho de ese hombre que abrió las puertas de su casa al encontrarse el solo riendo con la tristeza como si fuera su mejor amigo. Una vez calmado el adolescente pregunto por Kagura. Kondo se sorprendió pero eso no evito que le brindara una sonrisa apenas visible por la tembladera de los labios dándose cuenta que Sougo se veía distinto y por el llamado del nombre a esa niña sabía que algo habría cambiado entre ellos. Se sintió un poco consolado en saber que el castaño con gustos sádicos debió haber tenido un momento de felicidad. Sougo había resuelto sus problemas que lo tenían distraído durante semanas, acaricio los cabellos castaños de este y lo abrazo despidiéndose definitivamente para que pudiera pasar el siguiente. El abrazo fue correspondido diciendo entre ambos al separarse "Gracias".

* * *

Hijikata entro indeciso. No sabía si había sido una decisión correcta el acompañar a Kondo.

Recordó que Mitsuba se encontraba postrada en una cama parecida, él fue a verla. Sin embargo, no llego a ser una visita completa. Hijikata la contemplo antes de que ella despertara y huyo sin dejar el ramo de flores que traía consigo, esa fue la única vez que piso el hospital, no supo más de ella. Hasta que un mes después de su cobardía, ella falleció.

Fue silenciosa la despedida. Sougo lo boto diciendo que se verían en el infierno. El pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza, saco la cajetilla de cigarros mirando con deseo de sacar uno y encenderlo para calmar su ansiedad. Se acercó a la puerta para salir de la habitación no cometería un error nuevamente. No se acostaría pensando si estuvo bien no decir nada: " _Discúlpate con tu hermana, idiota"_

* * *

Sougo había sido claro, ellos terminaban. Nunca funciono y había sido un error. Soyo asintió y lo acepto porque era lo único que podía hacer. Recibió por parte de Sougo unas caricias en su cabeza. La castaña sabia su relación no duraría mucho, lo sentía distante. Pero se engañaba con el comportamiento cotidiano de siempre, le gustaba el comportamiento fresco del castaño. A pesar de todo, cada vez que ella se acercaba y lo abrazaba del brazo o tomaba su mano el castaño se ponía rígido, sus palabras se volvían más cortantes y estaba más atento a su alrededor.

Kagura fue a la habitación donde se encontraba Sougo acompañada de su tutor peliblanco, tal vez no fue un buen momento porque Soyo se encontraba saliendo de aquella habitación. Tanta risa y tiempo juntas. Hace un día en su última conversación, la castaña le deseo suerte en su último examen.

Ahora se sentía una pequeña tensión en el ambiente, como si lo de antes no hubiera existido y ahora se trataran de rivales.

Soyo se acercó a la pelirroja su mirada recorrió la vestimenta de su amiga. Sougo tenía una igual, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Quería abrazar a la pelirroja. Sin embargo sentía que sería una falta de respeto, como si de una desconocida se tratase y aun así arriesgándose a una distancia un poco menos de un brazo, estiro sus manos cogiendo ambas de la pelirroja y juntándolas. Cerró sus ojos permitiendo que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento tanto Kagura-chan. Debes estar sufriendo ¿no? —Abrió sus ojos para encontrase con la mirada confundida de su amiga y la llamaría así si es que ella se lo sigue permitiendo —Yo fui su novia —dijo sin medir que esto lastimaba a su amiga —Sin embargo no es por eso que sufro tanto. Él se muere. Y yo lo lastime —Deshizo el contacto con la pelirroja para llevar ambas manos a su rostro impidiendo que tanto ella como su profesor la vieran derramar más lágrimas —También te he hecho muchos daño, Kagura-chan.

—Soyo-chan, que dices…

—Sabía que él te quería, aun así fui y le dije mis sentimientos. También sospechaba que tú sentías algo por Okita-kun.

—Como de telenovela —soltó de la nada el peliblanco haciendo que la pequeña pelirroja asintiera.

—Ya no interrumpo, sé que tienes mucho que hablar con él.

—No, en realidad no…

— ¿Segura? No necesitas mentirme. Soy yo la que está en falta.

—Tal vez tenga una o dos cosas que decirle.

Soyo dio una pequeña sonrisa, Kagura tenía un pequeño sonrojo, se veía realmente bella, ahora no era el momento para que ella entrara ahí con una actitud desafiante como usualmente tenían.

—Es cierto. Sé que ya es tarde, pero Okita-kun y yo nunca tuvimos una relación 100% de novios.

—Espera ¿qué? —Pregunto el peliblanco —Oye, repite eso Tokugawa-san.

—Estoy segura que él no te lo dirá. Nuestra relación era un "Probemos si funciona" nunca estuvo convencido de que fuera yo la que estuviera con él. Lo presione y acepto que probáramos, ahora que entres no olvides eso.

— Nos estas jodiendo ¿no? —dijo el peliblanco, olvidándose de su papel de profesor. Siguiendo con la mirada a la castaña que pasaba por el lado de su "hija".

—Soyo-chan, ¿estamos bien? —pregunto la pelirroja.

Soyo no sabía si tenía mucha suerte o si era todo lo contrario, y la vida se burlaba de ella. Una vez que Shinpachi le llamo avisándole del accidente, inmediatamente se comunicó con su hermano pidiendo que le brindara toda la ayuda profesional, en el camino le pidió a todos los dioses que la perdonaran y que no la castigaran quitándole a las dos personas que más había querido en su etapa escolar. Aun así le arrebataron a Okita, pensó que su amistad con Kagura acabaría, que ella vería el monstruo que tenía dentro y no le hablaría más.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a caer recorriendo el camino seco de sus mejillas, sabía que el día de mañana sus ojos estarían sumamente hinchados. Sabía que nadie sufriría más que ella. Porque ella resulto ser la antagonista de este _fanfiction_ romántico, la antagonista que parece cordero y en realidad solo iba disfrazada, ella era el lobo que se comería a la manada. Resulto ser un lobo arrepentido que se comió a un cordero que amo, escupió los huesos de este y se comió los sueños del otro cordero fiel, al que solo se quedó viendo los huesos de su compañero convertirse polvo.

—Pero que dices. —Soltó una pequeña risa que camuflaba el llanto que quería salir de su garganta. —Soy yo la que debería preguntar eso —recibió una sonrisa de Kagura que la minimizo y que la hizo sentir menos que una flor marchita. Se dio la vuelta para salir del hospital.

—Kagura-chan, este _fanfiction_ es una mierda— Gintoki puso una mano en el hombro de su "hija" —esperare aquí afuera.

— ¿No quieres hablar con él? —Recibió una respuesta negativa de parte del peliblanco, enterándose que ya había ido a visitarlo. Se sintió por un momento nerviosa. Pero nunca intimidada.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con el castaño acostado en la cama. Una maquina se encontraba cerca de él supuso que era el que lo mantenía con vida. El castaño le dio una sonrisa triste al verla como si la consolara. La pelirroja se acercó hasta quedar a su lado de pie.

—Es un buen momento para decir que me amas — Sougo fue el primero en hablar ante el silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

— ¿Sigues con eso? Idiota.

— ¿Quieres que hablemos de otra cosa? Bien, hace un rato hable con la princesa.

La mirada de la pelirroja se encontró con la mirada rojiza del castaño, ella no volvería a tener un encuentro con aquellos ojos marrones rojizo, no le diría con la mirada lo mucho que lo odiaba y cuanto quería golpearlo, como siempre. Nunca podría darle una mirada deseando que la abrazara hasta que se hartase de oler aquella colonia que decía que su hermana le había dado. Pudo haberle pedido con la mirada que la besara, que lo quería más que a nada, que le daría menos golpes, que se volvió importante, que por el buscaría las esferas del dragón y pedir que lo mantengan a su lado.

Pero tenía que volver a la realidad, y es que esos eran sus últimos momentos con él, recorrió con la vista el rostro del castaño tenia moretones y costras pronunciadas, la sangre había sido limpiada y su rostro ya no se veía tan mal como en pleno accidente.

— ¿Así? Maldito sádico ¿Que le has dicho?

— ¿Quieres que repita tus bellos sentimientos por mí? —Rio divertido ante la cara enojada de la pelirroja— Le dije que yo era una persona despreciable porque te hable de mis sentimientos.

—No sé de qué hablas Sádico —el castaño soltó un suspiro ni en estos momentos su preciosa China podía ser sincera.

—Esta novela debería acabar contigo besándome, yéndonos de la ciudad siendo despreciados. Pero, ¡no! tenían que ser conmigo muriendo.

—La autora se siente mal y está molesta porque yo no lo estoy.

—Tal vez es porque tienes miedo.

—Miedo ¿A qué exactamente?

—A que si es correcto contarle a la princesa lo que paso en la azotea de la escuela ¿no? ¿Lo recuerdas?

—…

—Puedo ser yo el que se lo diga, ella no se atreverá a golpear a un moribundo. Además que omitiré tus lindos celos.

—No tiene sentido.

—Nada tiene sentido, ni mi existencia. No cumplí con mis propósitos de este año, pero eso no importa, ya no hay más.

— ¿Te estas autocompadeciendo? ¡Qué asco!

—Lo haces mal, deberíamos tener una linda despedida como amantes. Sería bueno cumplir con algún propósito.

—Amantes… ¿quieres que te bese?

—Sí.

— ¡Eres un sádico desgraciado! Sabes que tengo miedo y quieres que sienta más culpa.

—Así es, me lo debes. Seré un personaje recordado por salvar una amistad. Y la princesa no se molestara. Así que ya deja de joder con ese tema.

—No te necesito para salvar mi amistad.

—Me encantas.

—Me pregunto ¿con qué drogas te están manteniendo?

—No digas eso. Solo quiero hacer algo que me gustaría.

—Claro, molestarme ¿eh? Llamare a la enfermera a ver si te inyecta algo.

—No —cogió el brazo de la fémina haciendo que el cuerpo de ella se inclinara hacia el —No voy a perder tiempo. Amo verte. Ver tus expresiones, tus ojos, tus labios. Es divertido verte enojada y que no quites tu atención de mí. Eres única, tu cabello, tu piel. Amo cuando apartas la mirada sonrojada, porque sé que tu corazón late tan fuerte como el mío.

—…

—Quiero un beso.

—Todo eso ¿para un beso?

Sougo le mostro una sonrisa confiada, Kagura pensó que sería la última vez que la vería.

—No necesito enamorarte. Estas a mis pies China. Acéptalo — y como si pudiera presentir que aquella pelirroja cedería se hizo a un lado regalándole un poco de espacio de su cama para que se recostara junto a él.

— ¡Ja! —Se burló —Definitivamente son las drogas.

—…

—Pero, me parece justo — Kagura se recostó quedando cara a cara con el castaño —Yo, ya viví muchas cosas contigo de esa forma.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Un sueño —no puedo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza, pero era ahora o nunca. Además él le había dicho que le gustaba verla sonrojada y ella ahora le daba un espectáculo —Tuve un sueño donde estaba a tu lado —sentía que la mirada de Sougo, esperaba algo más. —Y era feliz. Era muy feliz a tu lado.

—Debo ganarte. Seré más feliz que tú. —Afirmo el castaño levantando su mano para posarlo en la mejilla de la pelirroja mientras daba caricias con su pulgar —Debo ser más feliz que tú. Así que apaga la maquina mientras lo hagas.

—No sé cómo hacerlo.

—Tiene un botón rojo, estas máquinas son como las lavadoras —sonrió mientras se acercaba a los labios de la pelirroja.

—No puedo —evito que Sougo la besara.

—Hazlo.

— ¿No falta nadie más? —Pregunto.

—Mi hermana. Ella ya no está aquí, Kagura te has vuelto tan importante como ella.

—Basta no tienes que decir eso — Aquella caricia en su mejilla parecía sostenerla para que no se pusiera a llorar. Los ojos de Kagura comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y su corazón empezaba a destrozarse del dolor. Una herida que no sanaría nunca, estaba segura que jamás podría arrancarlo de su corazón, ese sádico se colaría en sus pensamientos, cada día.

—Te quiero, Sougo.

—Yo te amo Kagura —Sougo junto sus labios con los de la pelirroja soltando un suspiro y llenando su corazón de felicidad. Se separó de esos labios pero sus manos aun disfrutaban el contacto con la piel de ella —Arruinare tu vida. Hazlo—fue cortado por los labios de la pelirroja que presionaba con fuerza los del castaño, transmitiendo todo el amor que albergaba su corazón y haciendo que él se lleve su corazón y su felicidad.

—La arruinaste, sádico —Kagura giro y estirando su brazo apretó los tres botones rojos que apagaban la máquina que mantenía con vida a Sougo.

—Te amo. Quédate —pidió Sougo.

Kagura asintió mientras le correspondía sus últimas palabras. Los sentidos del castaño se iban apagando. Así como, la última sonrisa que esbozo ante el _"Te amo"_ de Kagura, y es que le quitaron las pilas a este juguete de la vida, la mano que se posaba en la mejilla de Kagura dejo de tener fuerza, el brillo de sus ojos se opacaron mostrando la nula vida en él. Kagura se aferró a su pecho después de sentir el último suspiro del castaño y como si él aun pudiera escucharla repitió la frase que más pudo amar mientras que las lágrimas mojaban el pecho de su amado sádico.

" _Te amo, Sougo"_

* * *

Unos meses más tarde. Se recuperaron amistades, los lazos familiares se hicieron más fuertes y una familia tuvo a todos sus integrantes en un solo lugar.

Sin embargo no todo puede ser felicidad. Mientras que algunos superaron aquella perdida y la reemplazaron existe la culpabilidad. Y Kagura seria víctima de ello.

Los primeros días no sintió el verdadero golpe. Aún seguía de vacaciones y se la pasaba echada en su cama todo el día siendo refrescada por el ventilador.

La tortura comenzó al iniciar las clases. Ver el florero con flores blancas adornar la carpeta del sádico, la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, una realidad sin él. Todo se sintió lejano y ella ya no estaba en clase, la voz de Gintoki se escuchaba tan bajo como si fueran murmullos. Acabo el día y ya se despedían un día menos, ¿cuantos le quedaban?

Fue su primera noche despierta y al decir primera quiere decir obviamente que hubo segunda noche y tercera sin dormir. Fastidio a su tutor y obtuvo indiferencia. No conto los días pero de seguro sería la quinta noche sin dormir. Tenía más hambre de lo normal y sus ojos estaban demasiado cansados.

—Hermanita, que horrible te vez.

—Jodete, Kamui.

—Vamos no te pongas así. Vengo a cumplir mi palabra —saco dos papeles de su bolsillo — ¡Mira! ¡Todo lo que podamos comer! ¿Qué te parece? Tu tutor inútil está desesperado porque dice que lo vas a dejar en bancarrota. ¿Qué dices?

—Me cambiare de ropa. — Kamui asintió sonriendo saliendo de la habitación de su hermana. Yendo a buscar algo de comer en la alacena mientras la esperaba. Al diablo con el profesor, Kagura quería quedarse con el profesor vago y este dijo que estaba bien.

Kagura un poco más animada se puso su típico vestido rojo sin poder evitarlo se recostó en su cama cerrando los ojos tratando de conseguir un poco de paz.

—No sabía que los cerdos se concentraban antes de acabar con los alimentos de todo un país.

Kagura abrió los ojos asustada, aun sin mirar hacia donde venía esa voz. Reconocía perfectamente esa voz monótona. Miro al castaño que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, él estaba sonriéndole.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Aquí acaba este fic. Estoy muy feliz, noten la ironía. He acabado por primera vez un fic a eso se debe mi felicidad es como un logro**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Ante el insomnio y la culpa que siente Kagura. Ha provocado en ella tener alucinaciones. Estas alucinaciones tienen la forma de Sougo. Sí, el personaje de Dr. House tiene algo más que falta de sueño. Pero entiéndanme no puedo poner a Kagura con sus síntomas y problemas, porque bueno ella no es así, no pudo hacerla tan occ.**

 **Hijikata trabaja con Kondo**

 **Soyo no se queda con Kamui. Ella no se lo merece, no en este fic.**

 **Habrá un FINAL ALTERNATIVO. Un final feliz. No prometo publicarlo rápido. Ya que estoy avanzando con otros fics (Okikagu). Espero que me entiendan, pero lo habrá.**

 **Por favor voten (es el último voto, please!) Y comenten (es el último. Vamos!)**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme hasta aquí.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	10. FINAL ALTERNATIVO

**OBLIGATORIO LEER:  
Este final alternativo continúa a partir del momento donde Sougo persigue a Kagura, antes de ingresar al autobús. La historia sufrió un pequeño cambio dentro de la trama original del cual se darán cuenta en el transcurso de la lectura. Para hacerlo más sencillo pondré el último fragmento pertinente del capítulo 7.**

 **-Alerta de lime**

 **-No hay accidente**

 **-Explicaciones más detalladas de la relación de Kamui y Soyo.**

 **-Lea las notas finales de la autora.**

* * *

 **MOMENTOS ANTES…**

 _Decidió que debía probar esos labios que lo llamaban a gritos._

— _¡Qué asco! No me toques —Kagura lo alejo, sacándolo de su ensueño, ¿es que a ella no le dolía separase? Él estaba muy a gusto. Eso era injusto —Me voy —dijo la pelirroja pasando por su lado para correr a toda prisa, dedujo rápido que iría con dirección a la casa que compartía con su sensei._

 _Okita Sougo no la dejaría ir así, sabía que no la vería en la semana que comenzaba las clases y que al volver a clases ella se alejaría y lo ignoraría tal y como hizo cuando Soyo le contó que salían juntos. Así tenga que correr tras ella como lo estaba haciendo ahora y tirar la puerta de su casa. La obligaría a que confiese sus sentimientos. Sentía la victoria y al final del día se estarían besando hasta que su tutor volviera y lo botara..._

* * *

Aun cuando Sougo corría para igualar el paso de Kagura no podía evitar sonreír imaginándose la escena de un beso. Si tenía suerte y jugaba bien sus cartas podría incluso llegar a tercera base esta noche.

La casa en donde vivía Kagura no quedaba muy lejos, pero la ambición era alcanzarla antes de que ella se encerrara en el departamento. No quería desperdiciar tiempo en hacerla salir, peor golpear la puerta hasta que su paciencia se acabe. Sin embargo la predicción de Sougo era errada, Kagura no se dirigía a casa había optado por ir hacia un autobús.

Un autobús con dirección contraria, ellos no necesitaban de algún transporte para llegar a sus viviendas y si no le fallaba su memoria ese era el último que pasaba. Si subía ahí ¿cómo diablos se iba a regresar?

Para su suerte (él no lo sabe) el autobús empezó su camino sin ellos adentro. Pero no por eso la captura de la China se le hizo más sencilla, ella consciente de que perdió su primera ruta de escape, uso su carta número dos y era exactamente lo que pensaba el castaño en un inicio, cruzo la pista sin ver a ambos lados a una velocidad que ni Sougo pudo igualar ya que un carro se interpuso frenando violentamente para no atropellar a la joven de cabellos bermellón que seguía su camino sin voltear atrás.

El castaño corrió tratando de alcanzar a la pelirroja. Era obvio su empeño en que no la lograra alcanzar, ya que la distancia entre ellos era más notoria, ya que a la vuelta estaba el final del camino y cuando giro solo pudo ver como Kagura cerraba la puerta de un portazo. Sougo subió las escaleras y molesto toco la puerta aun sabiendo que nadie le contestaría.

Tal y como pensaba, el ruido de los golpes que eran provocados por él, le hacían perder el tiempo, ella no decía nada.

— ¡Ábreme! —Alzo la voz— Sé que estas ahí. Te oigo suspirar por mí —dio tres golpes más a la puerta.

— ¡No hay nadie-aru! —contestaron desde el interior de la casa.

Soltó una risa ante lo graciosa de la escena, ella se acaba de delatar.

—Vamos, ábreme. No me iré de aquí hasta que terminemos lo que estábamos haciendo.

—No hacíamos nada.

—Yo te iba a besar.

Se presenció un silencio, Sougo pego el oído en la puerta, tal vez ella este murmurando cosas vergonzosas y él se lo estaba perdiendo. No obstante, había silencio, como si Kagura se hubiera desvanecido y no se encontrara nadie en casa. Sin embargo esto no era un _fanfic_ de fantasía ni sobrenatural, así que dedujo que su compañera estaría colorada y aguantando gritos internos que demuestran amor hacia su persona.

—Sé que estás ahí.

—…

—Bien, no abras —el castaño cruzo sus brazos alejándose de la puerta —Iré a hablar con Soyo.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y un demonio rojo jalo al joven estudiante adentro de esa casa.

—Hazlo —lo reto —y será lo último que harás-aru.

Una sonrisa que no pudo disimular se dibujó en el rostro de Sougo, ya estaba adentro y no planeaba salir sin al menos una sesión de besos con su China. Ladeo la cabeza con seguridad de la precisión de sus palabras.

—Sabía que estabas celosa, pero prohibirme hablar con la princesita —el castaño la miro decepcionado.

—No me refería a eso —se explicó Kagura — ¿Cómo puedes hablar de hacer eso? cuando tu… bastardo estas con Soyo, eres una peste, uno más del montón. No te mereces a Soyo-aru. Quiero que te alejes de ella.

—Entonces, si quieres que me aleje de ella—sostuvo esa frase como si fuera el quien la acusara.

— ¡No por los motivos que tú crees-aru! —Kagura lo señalo enfurecida —Gin-chan tiene razón, los hombres son escoria.

—Me ofendes ¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo así? —Se tapó la cara en una barata actuación de sonar ofendido.

—Eres un sádico, claro que lo creo.

Sougo se quitó las manos del rostro, quitándose la mochila del hombro con la intención de ir al interior de la casa siendo enfrentado por la de pelo bermellón. Sonrió presumido por lo que iba a decir.

—Ahórrate esa palabrería, la princesita y yo terminamos ayer.

Sorprendida ante lo dicho por el castaño Kagura se quedó inmóvil, Sougo aprovecho aquello para adentrase y ponerse cómodo, soltando su mochila a lado del sofá y sentándose en él.

Súper cómodo cerró sus ojos esperando a que Kagura terminara de analizar cada palabra dicha. Ni se inmuto cuando empezó a escuchar las preguntas y gritos de ella.

—Es cosa de nosotros —respondió.

—No jodas, sádico —lo agarró del cuello de la camisa zarandeándolo — No acepto ese tipo de respuestas. A mí no me desviaras como a los niños cuando le dicen que "es cosa de adultos" o que me lo dirás "cuando crezca"—detuvo sus bruscos movimientos para volver a preguntar — ¿Cómo esta Soyo? Ella es quien termino contigo ¿verdad?

—Yo estoy bien gracias —respondió Sougo cogiendo las manos de Kagura que ya comenzaban a hacer demasiada presión en su ropa — ¿eso importa?

—Si —afirmo Kagura.

Ella se concentraba en la mirada carmesí de Sougo, esperaba una respuesta positiva. Que le dijeran que estaba bien tener esos sentimientos por él. Muy poco era que él se mostrara coqueto con ella. Prefería ignorar el incremento de los latidos de su corazón y que de repente el calor de sus mejillas la hiciera ver avergonzada. No podía engañar que le agradaba, le gusto ser el centro de atención para él, que la mirara y que sintiera cariño y protección de su parte.

Quería saber que no había problemas en que su corazón latiera por él. Que Soyo estuviera feliz por ellos, que no hubieran problemas en que hablaran de él y decirle que era muy feliz.

¿Sonaba mal? Algo estaba mal, que ella le dijera cosas de su ex, es decir Soyo le comento muchas cosas de su exitosa relación, claro que no sabía que con cada muestra de felicidad y que lo nombrara al sádico con tanto amor, producía en ella unos celos que disimulaba y el rechazo automático si se hubiera precipitado en confesar su amor.

Que él estuviera con Soyo significa que nunca pensó en ella de una forma romántica.

¿A alguien le sonaría fatal que ella se dejara querer por él?

A Kagura le importaba muy poco lo que las personas opinaran de ella. Pero si le importaba que Soyo saliera herida.

— ¿Acaso no la tomas en serio? Apenas llevan un mes.

La ignorancia que tenía Kagura con el tema de su relación causo asombro en Sougo pero no lo mostro. Nunca le pregunto a Soyo si había comentado aquellos puntos, el solo lo supuso, ya que las veía cuchichear y reírse. Esto lo ponían en una situación difícil.

¿Estaba bien que el diga algo?

Y si Soyo había dicho algo que no era cierto.

No, ella no podría. Aunque tampoco creyó que le ocultaría eso a Kagura.

—Mañana puedes hablar de eso con Soyo. No soy la persona con la que deberías hablar de eso. Pensé que lo sabias.

— ¿Saber qué?

—Mejor llámala hoy, no espera, tal vez no sea bueno preguntarle.

— ¡Tú le terminaste! —Grito Kagura molesta —No la tomaste enserio, y piensas hacer lo mismo conmigo ¿no? Sádico despreciable.

—Te equivocas, voy demasiado enserio contigo.

Sougo tomo a Kagura de las muñecas reteniéndolas y alejándolas por si ella lo golpeaba, acerco rápidamente su rostro al de Kagura robándole un beso corto.

¿Es posible que la hagan cambiar de opinión en un minuto? Las excusas comenzaron a hacerse mínimo y de poca importancia, dejo de parecer grave. Si, prefería contestar al repentino beso que le estaban dando, dejarse llevar por esas manos que ahora la sostenían de la cintura y porque no, acariciar los cabellos de su acompañante, revolverlos y abrazar su cuello impidiendo que se separen.

A Kagura comenzó a serle extraña aquella situación que vivía ¿y si todo era un sueño?

Comenzó a recapitular.

Se dio un apasionado beso con aquel repugnante sádico. Y al separase no se resistió ante el _"Te amo"_ que le dijo el castaño. No, no era solo eso. Eran aquellos ojos que se veían brillantes y podía verse reflejada en ellos. Como si el castaño al igual que ella hubieran esperado por ese momento. Pensó que Sougo mostraría su típica cara monótona, pero estuvo equivocada, al momento de decirle _te amo_ esbozo una sonrisa, claro que esa sonrisa cambio a una sensual que le erizo la piel y la ponía nerviosa. Ese astuto sádico comenzó a darle besos en el rostro. Algo cursi, pero ella no lo detuvo.

Debía admitir que el castaño era más persuasivo de lo que podría haber imaginado, luego del beso y de los cariños que le dio, se alejó un poco de ella preguntando si aún tenía las galletas que habían sobrado del día de ayer que merendaron mientras le explicaban el nombre de los países en inglés.

Asintió, suponiendo que ese beso seria todo, pero no contaba que su segunda idea de usar la laptop que se encontraba en su cuarto sería una gran farsa, apenas tuvo la oportunidad la volvió a besar sin intensión de dejarla esperar por algo más, intensifico el beso recostándola en la cama.

Sougo al ver la disponibilidad que Kagura le daba, dejo de besar los labios que ya se encontraban hinchados. Dio besos en el cuello, sonriendo al escucharla suspirar, no era suficiente. Desabrocho rápidamente la blusa blanca de la pelirroja y haciendo lo mismo con su camisa, se dedicó a lamer cada centímetro de la piel de la Yato. Con un poco de dificultad le quito el sostén, llevándose una buena vista. Algo que solo él podría ver.

Kagura cerró sus labios con fuerza impidiendo que se le escaparan gemidos que indicaban la satisfacción que le producían los besos, lamidas y suaves mordiscos de Sougo. Abrió sus ojos teniendo como vista únicamente los cabellos castaños del sádico. Esos besos húmedos no podían ser reales, no podía ser que fuera real ¿Y si era un sueño? Si era un cruel juego de su mente para aliviar el dolor de su pecho. Agarro las mejillas del castaño, pellizcándolos con fuerza. Provocando una queja de él y que sus ojos se encontraran con los de ella, ignorando el dolor de su acompañante se centró en el color vino de sus ojos. Soltó una risa nerviosa, realmente estaba en ello, realmente iban a hacer esto y aquello. Kagura trago saliva nerviosa, volteo su rostro. Presentía que en cualquier momento podía despertar en la cama de algún hospital. Pero no, no era así. El sádico estaba repartiendo besos por todo su cuerpo y estaba dedicando gran atención a sus pechos.

La chica de cabellos ahora sueltos reclamo lo justo en plan de mostrarse difícil. Pero quedo allí, dejándose querer y brindando las mismas caricias. Logro poner al castaño debajo de ella, entusiasmada en poder escuchar su voz ronca. Además de una sonrisa de satisfacción ante los besos húmedos que ahora ella le dejaba.

Aquellas caricias dieron un freno por parte de Kagura levantándose para sonreír al castaño quien la empujo para ser el quien estuviera arriba, se deshizo de la última prenda interior que la joven poseía y mostrando toda la intención dedicar más tiempo y demostrarle que de los dos, ella sería quien pediría por más.

Unas horas después Sougo estaba molestando a Kagura, aun metidos en la cama de la fémina, cubiertos por una sabana delgada a la que la joven se aferraba con fuerzas a pesar del fuerte calor. La chica al despertar se vio envuelta en los brazos del castaño, se giró sin importar si él se despertaba, se le limpio la poca baba que había fuera de su boca, y sin medir su vergüenza se puso más roja que sus destacables cabellos.

Sougo despertó, sintiendo la falta de peso en su brazo, teniendo como vista inmediata el techo y no busco mucho para encontrar el bulto blanco que estaba en la orilla del colchón.

—China, ¿Qué haces? —Pregunto desde donde estaba —Sé que estas despierta.

— ¡Deja de creer que sabes todo! —Cubrió su rostro con la sabana — ¡Que insoportable!

—No te pongas así —puso las manos en la cintura de Kagura ganando un pequeño grito y sentir un salto como reacción.

—No me toques, sádico bastardo.

—Creí que te gustaba que te toque— se burló —vamos quítate eso.

—Te voy a matar, ¡déjame! —Grito antes de que su rostro sea descubierto.

El castaño sonrió al ver el colorado rostro de la joven y con más fuerza abrazo el cuerpo de ella, atrayéndola y pegándola a su pecho, alejándola de la orilla.

— ¿Qué te parecería repetir lo que hicimos? —susurro al oído, poniendo indecisa a Kagura. Ella aflojo sus manos que sostenían las sabanas, permitiendo que Sougo haga ingreso a tocar su suave piel.

Pero la diversión acabo cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse, ambos jóvenes se quedaron quietos. Sabían de quien se trataba, no debían ser genios. El tutor de Kagura, Gintoki, había regresado ¿Alguien sabe de dónde? Pues al par de adolescente no les importa. Un escalofrió invadió a Kagura, se deshizo del abrazo de Sougo, sentándose dio un suspiro aliviada al ver el seguro de la puerta de la habitación.

Miro extrañada al castaño que comenzaba a reírse de forma disimulada. Se aterro al ver la mirada sádica que le dio.

—Ya vino el _sensei_ ¿eh? —Dedujeron en que ahora el peliblanco estaría en la cocina, el sonido del choque de cristales al momento de sacar un vaso y el chorro de algún líquido. —Debería salir a saludarlo.

—Cierra la boca—susurro Kagura— Esto es malo.

— ¿Le tienes miedo? No sabía que fuera tan estricto.

— ¿Estricto? Eres idiota míranos, mira la situación ¡Hasta el personaje más _Dandere*_ de los animes se pondría como loco si ve a su hija así! Si se entera no dejara de joderme con esto hasta que tenga nietos.

—Bueno, ya sabes que al mal paso darle prisa —el castaño trato de levantarse mostrando su espalda desnuda ante la pelirroja que se tapó los ojos, ruborizada.

—Kagura-chan

—…

—Kagura-chan, vamos ¿sigues molesta? — pregunto. Así como unas horas atrás el enemigo de Sougo era una puerta, lo mismo se repetía con Gintoki, quien trato de abrirlo, sin éxito al estar asegurada —Sabes que tengo razón, además aun no estás en edad para tener novio. Imagina lo que diría el calvo —soltó un quejido —Enserio, imagínatelo Kagura-chan no creo que le caiga bien Souchiro-kun.

Kagura se quitó las manos de la cara y olvidando su desnudez se levantó a ponerse un vestido que se encontraba tirado en una silla, sin ver el rostro del castaño quien ante las palabras de Gintoki desistió de su plan de abrir la puerta de la habitación. Sin abrir la puerta decidió callar a su tutor inoportuno.

— ¿Quieres callarte? Déjame dormir —grito molesta la pelirroja.

—Pero… ¡Ah! De seguro sigues llorando, maldito Souji-kun, te prometo bajarle el promedio.

Volteo a ver a su compañero que sentado en el borde de la cama, tenía un gesto sorprendido, avergonzada golpeo la puerta, recibiendo una queja del peliblanco que de seguro tenía el oído pegado.

— ¡Nunca he llorado por ese sádico imbécil!

— ¡Claro que sí! Toda tristona y de mal humor, no es justo que yo tenga que aguantar tus hormonas.

—Maldito permanentado —dijo entre dientes arañando la puerta — ¡Déjame dormir!

—Kagura-chan —antes de seguir fue interrumpido.

—Si dices algo más… le diré a papi de aquella vez que entraste a mi habitación todo borracho y…

— ¡No! Todo menos eso, ¡Bu-buenas noches!

Concentrada en escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de su tutor cerrarse, volteo para chocar con el pecho de Sougo, a pesar de la oscuridad sintió la piel tibia, se fue a un lado, no era momento de lanzarle insultos por temor de que Gin-chan vuelva a fastidiarla. Sin embargo el castaño la alzo para besarla siendo correspondido, la chica enredo las piernas en su cintura, la acomodo en la cama sin detener el magnífico beso donde sus lenguas ya se habían encontrado. Se separó para mirarla a los ojos, dio pequeños besos en los labios de la pelirroja, justo cuando ella iba a responder y hacer que duraran más se separaba. Se divertía viendo como ella fruncía el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo una duda reciente causaba gran preocupación. Desconfiado en preguntar pero como siempre no podía quedarse callado.

La llamo, ella abrió los ojos. A pesar de la poca iluminación no impidió para nada que se callara y viera cada detalle de su rostro, sus ojos, y sus labios. Volvió a tener el control de sus pensamientos y formulo la pregunta que lo fastidiaba _"Que diablos hizo el sensei en tu cuarto?"_ No le gustó nada el cambio de expresión de la chica de hermosos ojos azules. Ella desvió la mirada, quedándose callada, eso no estaba bien ¿Por qué no le respondía? Nadie podía hacerlo esperar, él era el sádico entonces porque sufre ahora por una pregunta. Volvió a preguntar, esta vez Kagura lo miro a los ojos, puso una mirada triste, lo empujo suavemente para sentarse, eso lo angustio más. Sougo estaba fastidiado, no le gustaba para nada lo que la autora escribía ¿Es que no podía escribir algo mejor y ponerlos en una escena que los lectores amarían?

—Ese día Gin-chan llego como a las dos de la mañana, estaba dormida pero abrió la puerta de mi cuarto haciendo mucho ruido.

¿Por qué pausaba la historia? ¿Es tan difícil lo que tiene que contar? Las ganas de romper algo de la habitación se hicieron presentes. Pero se mantuvo callado esperando a que Kagura termine de hablar.

—Yo me desperté, Gin-chan se acercó a mi cama tambaleándose, Sougo —lo llamo por su nombre asustándolo, el castaño no evito fruncir el ceño preocupado —yo le insulte, le pedí que se vaya, pero aun así se acercaba. Tenía mucho sueño así que no me levante. Y el… se tiro encima mío, rodé y se quedó dormido en mi cama—Kagura lo agarro de los brazos apretándolos —en mi cama y por si fuera poco ¡Vomito!

Las ganas de golpear algo se hicieron presentes, pero no era correcto, mañana visitaría a Kondo-san. Si, dejaría un regalo a Hijikata-san para desquitarse. Miro a la… ¿china? Es verdad, no habían definido nada entre ellos. Quizás era un buen momento para hacer, jalo ambas mejillas de la joven que a diferencia de él se hallaba vestida

— ¿Que mierda te pasa-aru? —Sougo soltó las mejillas de Kagura para acariciarlas.

—China, tienes suerte que alguien como yo te amé.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Digo, que tienes suerte de ser mi novia

— ¿En qué momento acepte serlo? ¿Eh?

—Deja de hacerte la difícil. No te preocupes, ahora que estaré contigo, así no lloraras más —rio el castaño volviéndola a besar. Siendo correspondido una vez más en ese día.

* * *

 ** _Semanas después_**

* * *

Las clases iniciaban nuevamente, muchos emocionados de reencontrarse, a otros la culpa les invade. Otros simplemente entraron a sus nuevas aulas saludando a los compañeros con quienes compartirían nuevamente el curso.

Decir que para los tres personajes del trio amoroso fue fácil, serio engañarlos. Había esa pequeña incomodidad con uno mismo.

Kagura no había comentado nada y mucho menos le pregunto a Soyo si había roto con Sougo. Es más esperaba que no le comentara nada, parecía que a nuestra verdadera protagonista no tomo a mal los indicios de que Soyo le ocultara ciertas cosas.

Soyo no tenía nada que decir. Cada día ensayaba como contarle a Kagura sobre todo lo que había pasado. Sin éxito y con la promesa de hacerlo al día siguiente, véanla ahora ahí, sin haber dicho nada. Observando detalladamente el comportamiento de su amiga y su ex novio (si se puede llamar así). Sintiendo una pequeña molestia en ver a Sougo sonriente deteniendo los golpes que Kagura le estaba dando. Había algo distinto.

Sougo estaba relajado, no lo admitiría jamás. Pero la única razón por la cual se levantó temprano sorprendiendo a su tutor Gorila era para ver a su linda novia, a quien no había visto después de irse al día siguiente de su casa a escondidas esperando que Gintoki no lo vea. Ya que el peliplateado no había sacado pie fuera de casa por ser su día libre.

En el segundo descanso del primer día de clases, Soyo vio desaparecer a la nueva pareja, es verdad que ninguno había comentado nada. No había indicios de que ellos se hubieran declarado su amor reciproco, pero tenía un presentimiento y un sabor en los labios de que ellos ya habían intercambiado sus corazones.

Cuando Sougo la llevo a su casa después de haber terminado la semana de repasos para Kagura y antes de que ella ingresara a su hogar, él se aseguró de terminar con sus esperanzas. Al subir a su habitación solo pudo llorar arrodillada al pie de su cama, se sentía inferior, enojada y sucia. Si, sentía que tantas promesas rotas a Kagura no habían servido de nada. No tenía a Sougo, no pudo ganar su corazón, sus sentimientos no estaban puestos en venta para que alguien los recoja, estaban reservados para su mejor amiga.

¿Mejor amiga? Mordió su labio inferior, reprochándose por llamar tan sinvergüenzamente a Kagura.

Kagura tenía a su alcance los sentimientos de Sougo y no pudo cambiar ello. Sospecho que esto pasaría, a su mente venia el retirarse y guardar su dignidad. Así como preservar la gran amistad con la de cabellos bermellón. Creyó que podría ganar y que todo era valdría la pena. El omitir ciertos comentarios a Kagura, por vergüenza y temor a que ella pudiera hacer algo que la perjudique, darle celos no era su intención, al contrario si hacía que Kagura se pusiera celosa, no tardaría en darse cuenta que también se encontraba enamorada de él. Y si ella hacia una escena, Sougo no resistiría y la dejaría. Se contuvo en contarle con detalles sus avances con Sougo, en comentar que sentía que poco apoco ganaba sus sentimientos y que este le sonreía aún más. No le conto que su cita sería un domingo y que el castaño nunca se presentó. Toda esa información se la brindo a Kamui.

Necesitaba desquitarse y hablar de ello con alguien y el hermano mayor de Kagura abrió los brazos sin ninguna intención aparente, la escucho, y aunque él decía que Sougo no era bueno para ella, porque era un afeminado debilucho, su compañía era amigable, se reían y siempre tenían comunicación por internet.

Soyo se levantó de su carpeta y camino a tomar aire afuera de las blancas paredes de la escuela. Sin querer termino cerca del lugar donde había confesado sus sentimientos a Sougo, detrás de la biblioteca de la escuela un lugar muy silencioso y desolado. Sabía que el castaño podría negarse y cuando pidió una oportunidad a su amigo de la infancia, sabía que nadie la escucharía, o eso creyó.

Caminando cerca a la pared y a punto de voltear, retrocedió dos pasos al ver dos figuras exactamente donde hace casi dos meses ella declaraba sus sentimientos. Cerró sus ojos apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Reconocía a esas dos personas, fue un instante, pero lo sabía por el color llamativo de sus cabellos, en especial el bermellón precioso y único de Kagura, no hacía falta preguntar quién era el de melena castaña clara.

Le iba a doler, y tal vez pedía sufrir para calmar su conciencia, no lo sabe. Empero se asomó a ver qué es lo que hacían sus compañeros.

Aguanto una exclamación que no tenía coherencia.

Observo coquetería, Sougo nunca había coqueteado con ella y como algún día había imaginado, podía ver como coqueteaba con su amiga. Jalando las mejillas de Kagura y sonriendo de una manera que nunca le había dedicado, vio en ellos algo que nunca obtuvo en el trascurso de ganarse los sentimientos de amor del castaño. Confianza y complicidad.

Sougo esquivo las patadas que Kagura trataba de acertar sin éxito, la sonrisa no se borraba del rostro del castaño y con sorpresa para ambas chicas estampo sus labios con los de la pelirroja ante la presencia de su ex novia, sin saberlo. Kagura correspondió el beso colocándose de puntitas abrazándolo por el cuello.

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, su corazón se encontraba destrozado, algo más que tristeza la invadía y eran los celos. Ese beso era algo que nunca quería ver, pero aun así se quedó a observar.

—A mí nunca me beso —pronuncio muy bajito la castaña, tan bajo que solo ella y alguien más la escucho.

Un joven de cabellos color bermellón, había escuchado aquello y observando complacido la escena que protagonizaba su hermana, aquello le abría una puerta.

—Descuida —dijo ese joven, sin que nadie se lo pida beso a la castaña. Movió los labios esperando que corresponda aquel beso sin éxito alguno, debía ser sinceró ese primer beso que compartía con ella no le gusto. No hubo cooperación y el sabor era muy salado —Ahí tienes un beso, ya no llores.

Se retiró, antes de que alguien lo encontrara en una preparatoria ajena. Era fácil de identificar por el uniforme.

La castaña se tocó los labios, húmedos por el beso reciente. Recordando una y otra vez ese beso inesperado. Preguntándose si hubiera estado bien corresponderlo.

Es irónico que esta vez, ella la observadora se fuera corriendo al baño.

Otro día, esta vez como ambiente la Preparatoria Yato, famoso por sus estudiantes problemáticos.

Se encontraba Kamui quien había forjado una reputación, a él no lo habían arrastrado por ser un chico problemático, sabía ocultar perfectamente sus peleas, así como amenazar a quien decidiera apuntarlo con un dedo acusatorio. Debido a que su padre se hallaba ausente sin tenerlo como bolsa de boxeo, a su perspectiva, y que las posibilidades de hallar un oponente fuerte era más razonable de encontrar en esa preparatoria que en otra donde todos se dedicaban a estudiar y ser parte de la buena sociedad.

Las amistades no abundaban, además de Abuto que era un año mayor que él y recién graduado, siempre regresaba solo a casa y a veces almorzaba en compañía de una mujer.

El nombre de esa mujer era Mutsu, cuando él iba en busca de una banda problemática fue a comprobar que tan fuertes eran. Y así encontraba a alguien a quien visitar y así mismo estirar los músculos. Se dio con la sorpresa de encontrarla en el centro de todo ellos, quienes se hallaban quejándose del dolor tirados en el suelo. " _Una mujer mayor"_ , pensó. Un conjunto formal de color café y la falta a la altura de las rodillas no impidieron que diera una paliza a aquella banda que a superaba considerablemente en número.

Días más tardes la presentaron ante toda la escuela como una consejera para los alumnos, su trabajo era hacer taller para los alumnos más especiales y con la oficina abierta quien quisiera decir algo.

Kamui lejos de ir a hablar con ella entro a la oficina por la ventana e ir directamente al grano, le comento de su gran hazaña para ser una mujer en golpear a una banda de bravucones, pidiendo una pelea, entusiasmado por divertirse y sentir un poco de sangre se ganó un golpe en la cabeza que lo mando afuera. Al regresar a la oficina no encontró a nadie. La busco y cada vez que la veía estaba acompañada de algún profesor. Impidiendo que pudiera repetir aquella propuesta.

No malentiendan, él no es ningún chico bueno, todos sabían que era un chico más que buscaba pelea. Pero si se diferenciaba era en no tener problemas mayores. Debido que se comunicarían con el tutor de su hermana. Y ya que el decidió vivir solo, sabía que al menor problema lo mandarían a China con su abuelo paterno. Un viejo ya no apto para peleas que vivía en un pacífico pueblo.

Decidido ir a buscar peleas en otro lado, desistiendo en enfrentarse a Mutsu. Pero como si tuviera una oportunidad más noto la cercanía de Abuto con aquella nueva consejera o psicóloga, le importaba muy poco el cargo que tenía en la escuela.

Cuando Abuto lo llevo por la puerta de la oficina, y es que eso no se había ocurrido a Kamui. Una gran manera de impedir que ella escape debía reconocer.

Perder aun sin que los presenten en la batalla era engorroso. Ella lo reconoció como él quería, pero basto con escucharla decir _"Tu amigo de China" "Leí su expediente. Tienes una simpática familia esperándote ahí ¿verdad?"_

Si bien no pudo evitar ir a esa oficina a preguntar si conocía alguien como ella, con el tiempo fue a comer con Abuto los días donde el sol brillaba más que nunca y la lluvia amenazaba con ser más peligrosa.

Conoció muchas cosas de ella, pero lo principal era que estaba enamorada del Profesor Historia, Sakamoto Tatsuma, un tipo idiota, muchos lo llamaban _"El profesor Hahaha"_ debido a la estresante risa que tenía y soltaba por cualquier cosa.

Encontró un punto débil, algo que hacia débil a las personas, el amor, un estorbo en sus ideales.

Con ello, logro establecer una apuesta con Mutsu. Una mentira se volvería el mayor de sus problemas al contarle que estaba enamorado de la amiga de su hermana. Con el trascurso de la conversación se hizo presente la apuesta y sorprendiéndola en tener conocimientos de su atracción con aquel profesor de cabellera irritante para él.

" _ **El que enamore primero a Soyo/Sakamoto, podría pedirle lo que sea al otro "**_

Lo único que no espero es que al acercarse aún más a la amiga de su hermana, era terminar gustando de ella. Nunca lo vio venir, aquella molestia en su pecho, era pesado, pensó en matarla para curarse, pero ese sentimiento hacia más sincera su sonrisa al verla.

Y acepto esa sensación reconfortante.

Como narramos antes, unos días después de aquel beso con la castaña el en su preciada hora del almuerzo, no en la oficina de Mutsu, sino en uno de los jardines de la preparatoria. Mutsu lo interrumpió.

— ¿Y… cómo te fue? —Kamui se sorprendió ante la repentina pregunta. Eran algo normal esas preguntas al comenzar las conversaciones entre ellos.

—La bese —comento mientras terminaba su tercer _onigiri_ —tu cara me molesta — dijo al ver a la mayor abrir la boca sorprendida.

—La be-besaste —tartamudeo la joven de ojos miel — ¿Cómo? —pregunto.

—Junte mis labios con los de ella e intercambiamos un poco de saliva.

—No, me refiero bajo qué circunstancias—explico asqueada por la anterior descripción que dio el menor —Uno no va por ahí regalando besos.

—…

—La dormiste —declaro.

—Estaba despierta — se defendió.

—Mientes, no eres capaz.

—Que molesta, no me compares contigo que no eres ni capaz de entregar unos estúpidos chocolates. Le aconseje que debiera ser más directa.

— ¿Tratas de quitarme mi trabajo? —reclamo la castaña.

—Ni los profesionales siguen sus propios consejos —se burló metiendo a su boca dos enrollados de huevo.

—Entonces ¿qué te dijo? —pregunto con recelo ante el avance del joven.

—Que fisgona.

— ¡Vamos habla!

—No me dijo nada.

—Entonces si…

—Me fui antes de que dijera algo —dijo Kamui molesto —Ahora déjeme comer.

— ¿Quien está nervioso? ¿Acaso, es el doble de comida? ¿Estás ansioso? —se mofo por el comportamiento y aparente ansiedad del alumno de último año de Preparatoria

—Al menos hice algo, ¿y tus avances? De seguro no puedes ni con un beso indirecto del estúpido "Hahaha"

— ¡No te conté eso para que me lo echaras en cara! —reclamo avergonzada.

—Llevo la delantera, Mutsu —dijo Kamui dejando a un lado su comida, alzo su mano a la vista de aquella mujer avergonzada juntando el dedo índice con el pulgar —Estoy así, de ganar la apuesta. Prepárese.

Poniendo recta su postura y sus manos detrás de la espalda, sonrió. Mutsu creía que la voluntad de Kamui en ser fuerte era positiva. Sin embargo cualquier cosa en exceso es mala para el cuerpo y el alma. Miro con ternura al joven que comía y le dedicaba miradas que al encontrarse con ella las desviabas por completo.

Si lo vieras en una de sus peleas terminarías corriendo a pedir ayuda por los que se encontrarían en el suelo. En estos momentos Kamui se veía inofensivo, a los ojos de Mutsu. Claro que al estar sentando en el pasto, uno no se daría cuenta de su altura y de su cara al comer era tan graciosa como la de un niño hambriento y pidiendo comida a su madre. Y comiendo como si fuera el último día.

Mutsu sabía que con las palabras correctas, en un momento adecuado y con un tono suave, él podría ceder y verse derretido. Lo sabe, porque tiene sentimientos hermosos, cuando él le dijo que estaba enamorado, sabe que ama a lo que queda de su familia, de una manera peculiar, que se preocupa por Abuto, al ir a vengarlo en las batallas donde regresaba ensangrentado y directo a la enfermería.

No sabía que pensaba de ella. ¿Eso era importante? —se preguntó mentalmente. ¿Ella era importante para él? Se molestó un poco al imaginar una respuesta negativa. Volvió a mirar al pelirrojo que se atascaba con más _onigiris_ , rió sacando un pañuelo azul y poniéndose en cuclillas limpio las mejillas llenas de granos de arroz del pelirrojo, quien interrumpiendo su almuerzo, giro a mirarla asombrado sin pasar el alimento y manteniéndolo dentro de la boca. Mutsu le sonrió haciendo sentir una calidez en el pecho del pelirrojo. Ella se levantó guardando el pañuelo, despidiéndose del muchacho.

* * *

 _No había importancia, siempre y cuando ese chico sea feliz._

* * *

 **Este final alternativo queda con un final abierto, esperando posiblemente hacer una segunda temporada. Aún sin confirmar.**

 **De ser así espero que puedan leerme.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que votaron y comentaron (Wattpad), dejaron review ( )**

 **AGRADECER especialmente a la Señorita Frany Fanny Tsuki, es por ella que hay plan de hacer una segunda temporada ¡GRACIAS POR TUS GRANDIOSAS IDEAS! No sé qué sería de este final alternativo, sin ti.**

 **Espero que este final cumpla con las expectativas de todos, que puedan considerarlo un buen final feliz, si no les gusto el anterior, o si les puso muy tristes -inserte corazon roto-**

 **¡No se olviden de votar! Un comentario seria lindo (no se aceptan tomates)**

* * *

 _Dandere: Se refiriere a una personalidad que muestra una faceta callada y asocial con todo su entorno, siendo más expresivo tan solo con sus más cercanos, en quienes tiene más confianza._


End file.
